Beyond the Portal
by Mikigotagun
Summary: Edward, after being on the other side of the poratl for 4 years, finally realizes he loves Winry. Edwin, Royai. Set before 'Shamballa'.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hang on people this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story. I started writing it before I saw the Conqueror of Shamballa movie. WHICH I WAS TOTALLY DISAPPOINTED IN THE WHOLE EDWARD AND WINRY SITUATION ALSO THE WHOLE MUSTANG AND HAWKEYE RELATIONSHIP! So I put together my own little ending into this story so for those of you who are with me you might like this one or it may be to mushy for you. EITHER WAY I DON'T CARE THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE WAY IT ENDED. Never take a woman's hopes and flush them down the toilet or shoot them out of the sky like a raving mad bird!

ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHERE THIS IS GOING YOU MUST REVIEW!

Beyond the portal

Edward woke up and looked at the blonde lying next to him. He moved the cover back and sat up and put his feet on the floor. He then put his hands over his face and his elbows on his knees. He could hear her voice calling him she haunted his dreams. He pushed his long hair back, which now reached his waist. The girl next to him stirred and looked up at him " Are you ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine." He got up and began to get dressed "Thanks for last night."

The blonde looked at him with a strange look " Edward I love you."

Edward exhaled slowly " I told you when we started this no strings." Tears weld up in the girls eye's " It's her again isn't it?"

Edward looked at the girl and put his shirt on "It's not her again it's always been her." He turned to walk out the door as he stopped to pick up his shoes he thought to himself 'I'm going to find a way to get back to you Winry.'

He put his hand on the door knob the blonde got out of bed and stopped him " Would you like me to braid your hair for you?"

Edward looked at the ground and took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes and in a low voice " No there is only one person I'll let braid my hair and she's not here." He reached down and picked the rubber band up off the table and pulled the top of his hair out of his face and into a ponytail and put the rubber band in it. Then he turned to the blonde " I won't be back I don't think it's fair to not feel the same way you do." He opened the door walked out and shut the door behind him. He got to the outside and sat down on the steps to put his boots on. He had been on the other side of the portal for four years now. He had been studying everything he could about technology and science. He thought that maybe he could find a way to open the portal back up the whole equivalent exchange process had him puzzled though with no use of alchemy on this side. Edward got up and walked down the street heading back to where he was staying. When he got to the room and board he was staying at the girl behind the counter stopped him " Edward there's a letter here for you."

Edward walked over and took it from her " Thanks" he noticed it was from his father " I wonder what he wants?" His father's letter was informing him that his body was decaying faster and he would soon be gone. As Edward got to his room he took his key out and opened the door and walked into his room. He sat the letter on the table and walked over to the window " Hohenheim your such an idiot." He starred out the window at all the people rushing about on the streets " Well I guess I'm going to have to go see him." He turned and walked to the bed and fell down on it and starred at the ceiling fan going around. With his hair draped over the edge of the bed almost touching the floor he began to think of Al. He hoped that everything was going ok for Al and that he was all right. He then dosed off and in his dreams he found himself face to face with Winry. He walked up to her and put his arm around her and gave her a hug then he kissed her on the forehead. Just then she was pulled out of his arms by an unseen force and was flying backwards he woke up screaming "WINRY!"

Winry was screaming "EDWARD!" as Al busted through the door " Are you all right Winry?" Winry jumped up "I saw him Alphonse it was Edward." She turned to him and explained " He was older and had longer hair but it was him Al." She touched her forehead where Ed had kissed her and she could still feel his arm around her. " I felt him Al he's out there somewhere." Alphonse smiled at her " You and Brother did always have a strong connection." Al walked over to Winry " We will find him Winry that I promise."

Edward jumped off the bed " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He looked at his hands he made a fist with his left hand then straightened it and brought it to his nose and smelled it. He could smell Winry's perfume " I touched her?" He began to pace back and forth " That's impossible! What the hell's going on? Was she even real? I read something about the unconscious mind detaching itself from the body in your sleep." Edward sat down and tried to figure out what just happened he ran ideas around in his head but couldn't get a grasp on it. So he sat the rest of the night and starred out the window. When the sun came up he picked up his suitcase and headed downstairs.

The girl behind the counter came out " Are you leaving us?"

Edward smiled at her " Just for a little while I have to go see my father." He paid his bill and turned to walk out the he turned around and smiled at her again " Can you hold the room for me? I kinda like that one."

The girl's mother walked out of the back room " If it were anyone else I would say no but for you Edward I will hold it."

" Thank you" Edward started out the door and down the street to the train station. As he walked along he was remembering some of the things him and Al used to fight about toys, food, racing, fishing and Winry. He smiled to himself as he bought his ticket and got on the train he sat down in the window seat and got himself comfortable. The train started to roll down the tracks Edward began to think about how he could get the portal open. He didn't even know if he wanted to but being on the other side these four years he had figured out what he wanted and what he needed and that was Winry. He never thought he would miss her as much as he did. Her questions, her pushiness, her meddling, her blue eyes and the way she got so happy around new auto-mail. He starred out the window and pictured her face her smile always cheered him up and he hated to see her cry and he even missed getting clocked with an occasional wrench. All he ever did to her was to protect her and now all he wanted to do was be with her.

Alphonse was sitting at the table he looked over at Izumi " Teacher I think I have figured out a way to open the portal to get brother back but I need your help."

Izumi turned and saw the determined look on the now fourteen year old Alphonse's face. She looked at Sig and then back to Al " You have grown up so much Al and I am so happy you're so determined." She paused for a minute not wanting to discourage him because she didn't want him to know her health had taken a turn for the worst. "Alright Alphonse I will help you any way I can." She gave him a stern look "Now eat your breakfast." Al smiled and picked his fork up " Yes ma'am." Sig look at his wife and smiled at her. Izumi yelled " Wrath darling breakfast." Izumi and Sig had taken Wrath into their home seeing he was actually a human transmutation of their child and all he wanted was a mother. Since Winry had outfitted Wrath with the auto-mail she was making for Ed, Wrath had calmed down a little and started to interact with people better. Wrath came through the door as bouncy as ever " Yum breakfast thank you mommy." Izumi grabbed his hand, as he reached for a piece of toast "No wash your hands first." Wrath bounced over to the sink and washed his hands then came back and sat down. Izumi couldn't hide her condition from Wrath he knew something was wrong with mommy she had been weaker and paler than usual. He walked over to Izumi and gave her a hug a tear rolled down his cheek "I love you mommy." Alphonse wondered what was wrong he had never seen Wrath show such emotion "Teacher is there something going on here I need to know about."

Izumi looked at Al and smiled "Al I think it's time you go visit with Winry for a while." As Izumi went to turn she vomited blood and fell to the floor. Al jumped up " TEACHER!" Sig stopped Al as he walked over and picked Izumi up and took her to the room. Wrath walked over by Al "Mommy's not well" Al turned to Wrath "What do you mean?" Wrath began to cry he covered his face and ran out the door.

The next day Al and Wrath exited the train and were met by Winry " Hey Al why are you so sad?"

Alphonse looked away with a tear in his eye " Teacher passed away last night." When he said that Wrath screamed and ran off. Winry gave Al a hug " I'm sorry Al." She looked in the direction Wrath had run off in " Is he going to be ok or should we go find him."

"He'll be back when he's ready" The two started walking down the road. Al was in deep thought he knew his brother was out there somewhere. Wrath had told him he would take him to the underground city where Edward had disappeared.

Edward had met up with the Alphonse of his time and he was telling Edward about a society that believed that there was another world controlled by alchemy. This society had a serpent god that had told them about this world. He was teaching the people all about alchemy and the serpent had told them about a portal they could open up to this world. Edward couldn't believe his ears " Serpent god huh?" he clinched his fist

" So you made it through the portal too Envy." He was wondering if leaving the Al of his time with these people was a good idea. Right now though he had to concentrate on talking to his father. Just then a young woman caught his eye on the train. She was walking down the aisle looking for a seat as she got closer Edwards eyes enlarged " _**Winry**_" he whispered in a low voice. She walked up and smiled " Is this seat taken?" Edward shook his head and motioned to the seat "No have a seat."

She sat down " I'm Winry" Edward smiled to himself " I'm Edward." She was fussing with her bag " I'm on my way to college. Since the automobile was invented I have been fascinated with how they work. I want to be a mechanic and work on them. I want to be the first woman mechanic."

Edward smiled at her " A mechanic? Go figure. I'm sure you'll be the best."

She put her hands to her face and her eyes got real big and stars formed in them "Oh do you think so my father thinks I'm crazy."

Edward smirked " Yeah I believe you can be anything you want to be. I knew a girl once that could fix anything." It somehow comforted him to be sitting there talking to her.

She gazed out the window "That's what I want to do I want to be able to fix anything." She turned around and dug through her bag and pulled out two sandwiches. She offered one to Edward " My mom always makes me to much would you like one?" He reached for the sandwich with his left hand and his hand brushed against hers. He felt a surge of electricity go through his body " Thank you " she smiled a huge smile at him "Your welcome." As they sat there eating their sandwiches Edward wondered what his Winry was doing. About a half-hour later the train stopped and Edward got up " Winry thanks for cheering me up" She blushed as he got up " Well this is my stop good luck with your schooling. Remember you can do anything you put your mind to." He turned and walked off the train only to see her hanging out the window " EDWARD! Thank you for the words of encouragement." He waved to her " Good luck Winry." He whispered under his breath " I know you'll do great."

Edward walked down the street to the address on the envelope. He stopped in front of the building " Well this is it here goes nothing." He entered and went to the apartment and knocked. When the door opened he didn't even recognize his father the man had a scarf around his face.

"Edward my son come in" the man motioned for him to enter. Edward got a horrified look on his face and the stench in the apartment gagged him " Well I can smell that you're not doing that good." His hand went up to his nose " Can we open a window?"

Hohenheim walked to the window and opened it. Edward stuck his head out and gasped for breath "Well what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked in between his fanning himself and sticking his head out the window to breathe.

Hohenheim motioned for him to sit down, Edward shook his hand in front of him " I think I'll hang out by the window."

" Edward I wanted to talk to you about the portal." Hohenheim looked at his son " You know you have the power to open it?" Hoenheim sat down on the couch " Edward it's your blood that will activate it."

Edward pulled his head in the window and looked at his father " I just found out before I left that Envy made it through the portal and is here somewhere." Ed stuck his head back out the window for a breath

" And he is telling people about another world where people use alchemy. He's also told them about the portal and how to draw a transmutation circle."

Hohenheim stood up "Envy huh?" He walked over by Edward who was gagging out the window " Edward to open the portal you must use Envy and you're blood then you can go home." Hohenheim began to cough and Edward got concerned taking a deep breath he pulled his head in the window " Are you ok?"

"Edward chasing something that rules your life is not a way to live. You have a life in your world and a brother that needs you." Edward got mad and took a deep breath and pulled his head in and punched his father as Hoenheim flew backward his scarf fell off and Edward looked at his broken father on the floor.

"Since when have you ever cared what I've done?" Edward walked over to Hohenheim " You left me in my world and when I got here you left me again." Hohenheim stood up " Edward I loved your mother dearly and I love you boys. I can't make up for leaving but do you want Alphonse to lose everyone he loves never to see you again. And to go through life wondering if his brother is out there somewhere and wasting his life searching for you. You're twenty years old Edward it's time to start living you're life."

Edward looked at the ground he was breathing heavy " Damn it your right." He said softly.

Hohenheim got off the floor and walked to the couch and sat down and began to breathe short breaths

" Now go find Envy and go home to your brother Edward." As Hohenheim took his last breath Edward stood with his father and when his father was gone he knew the feeling Al must be feeling because at that point he felt it too. Edward walked to the train station and got on ' Now where do I find Envy' he thought to himself. He sat on the train and looked out the window his eyes were getting heavy and he dosed off.

Alphonse was sitting at the table at Winry's when Wrath came through the door. "Are you ok Wrath?" Wrath walked over to Al " I will take you to the underground city tomorrow."

Winry was in bed sleeping and in her dream she was transported into a dark space. She was sitting in the middle of this space and then she saw a light coming towards her. She starred as the light got closer and a voice softly whispered her name "Winry." She recognized the voice instantly and she stood up " Edward."

He walked up to her and stood in front of her his long hair down to his waist framed his face. She didn't know if he was real or not but she didn't care at this point she jumped on him and hugged him.

Edward was struggling to breathe " Winry I can't breathe." She didn't want to let go she was afraid he would disappear. " Edward is it really you?" Edward smiled at her " Yeah I don't know how this is happening but I could ask you the same question?" Winry let him go and moved backward a little she looked at Edward " Look at your hair Edward what have you been doing?" He smiled at her " I haven't had anyone to braid it for me." Winry pulled out a rubberband and spun him around " Well you're in luck I have an extra now sit still" she began to braid his hair " Your hair has gotten so long Ed."

In between the ouches and ooches of her pulling his hair " I know."

He got serious for a minute " Winry I don't know if this is real or not but if it is tell Al I've figured out a way to open the portal. I'm going to have to use Envy to open it and he'll have to open it on the other side. I'll need a couple of days to find Envy so tell him to try two days from now at noon. If the portal opens I'll see you guys then." Winry jumped back with stars in her eyes looking at the perfection in the braid she just finished "All done" Edward turned around to face her " Did you hear me?" Winry smiled "Yes Ed I heard you two days from now at noon."

"Thanks for braiding my hair" he looked at the ground 'what if this is the only time I get to tell her?' he thought to himself. He raised his head " Uh Winry if this is or isn't real I want you to know one thing." He stood there for a second trying to spit the words out. Then he just blurted it out "I love you, I've always loved you." Tears welded up in Winry's eyes and her mouth fell open "Ahhh What?" then it happened she was pulled backward in the darkness and she was gone. She woke up yelling " NO! NO! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL HIM I LOVED HIM TOO!"

Edward opened his eyes on the train and stretched that's when he noticed it his hair it was braided. The kid behind him had a shocked look on his face " That was neat your hair it braided itself while you were sleeping." Edward pulled the braid over his shoulder " It did? it's just a trick I learned a long time ago from a magician." Now he new it was real and Winry now knew how he felt he could feel the train slowing down so he got his bag and started to the exit and when the train stopped he got off. Now he would have to get the Alphonse of his time to show him where these people worshipped this serpent god of theirs.

Winry came running down the stairs to tell Al what had just happened. She knew that Al was going to need some help so she called Hawkeye to find out where General Mustang was.

Mustang caught the first train to central and the next day he was getting off the train and was met by Hawkeye. She walked up to him he looked like he hadn't shaved in days and his hair was in his face.

"Hello General. You look like hell." Hawkeye was her usual charming up front self.

Mustang looked at her " You are looking as good as ever Lieutenant." Mustang didn't come for idle chitchat " Any news of Fullmetal?"

Hawkeye turned to him " Let's get you presentable General and then you can call Alphonse sir."

"I'm not a sir anymore Lieutenant I'm just an enlisted man." Mustang and Hawkeye began to walk to the car.

Hawkeye opened the car door for him " It's a force of habit sir." Mustang went to say something and she slammed the door in his face and walked around and got in the car.

"Lieutenant I sense hostility in your actions." Hawkeye lost her cool demeanor at that point and slammed on the brakes sending Mustang slamming his face into the back of the seat.

She turned to face him with the devil enlarged behind her and in a cool lifted voice " LOOK IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU LEFT ME WITH MY ASS HANGING OUT IN THE WIND. BUT DON'T COME BACK THINKING I'M NOT PISSED OFF AS HELL AT YOU. YOU BLAME YOURSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO EDWARD. IT WASN'T EVEN YOUR FAULT YOU USELESS IN WATER FLAME FUCKHEAD!" She then turned around and pushed the gas pedal and as the car began to roll forward Mustang who was now in pieces on the floorboard slinked back into the seat.

While composing himself back in the seat with his head down " I guess I have been blaming myself and I'm sorry Lieutenant. I was only thinking of myself I talked that kid into becoming a state alchemist and then he went and sacrificed himself for his brother."

Hawkeye knew then that she had got her point across " Yes sir so now let's go bring him home then."

Mustang felt a little better about the whole situation " So you're sure he's alive then." Hawkeye glanced in the rearview mirror " You have to talk to Winry and Al sir."

Edward got back into town and went to meet up with the Alphonse in his time. Alphonse informed Edward that the people who worshipped the serpent had asked him to bring Edward to the castle where they were gathering tomorrow.

"Why do they want me to come Alphonse?" Edward was trying not to act very interested.

Alphonse put his hand on Edward's shoulder " They said the serpent asked for you personally. It told them you were the chosen one."

Edward got a glare on his face " Chosen one huh? Ok Alphonse I'll go and check it out."

Alphonse got excited " That's great Edward you'll love talking to him he knows all about that alchemy stuff you've been talking about. And this portal he's talking about might be your way home. Didn't you say that in your world alchemy had evolved more than technology."

Edward turned to face Alphonse " Al I wouldn't read to much into this serpent god." Alphonse got a confused look on his face " What do you mean?" Edward put his head down and looked at the floor " I've had a long trip Al we'll discuss it in the morning I'm going to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry for the long paragraphs in the first one, Thanks for your review I'll try to spread this one out. I get carried away and forget to separate shit when I'm on a roll. And since Envy is my favorite homunculus and Ed and Al's half brother I couldn't let him get killed off. I have now taken this to a whole different level of from end of movie to full on story. With some twists and turns and off the wall stuff I'm going to try to get this done. Everybody keeps throwing ideas at me so I'm trying to combine them all into one complete story. Thanks.

Beyond the Portal Chap.2

Edward awoke the next morning to somebody poking him in the leg. He rolled over and somebody poked him in the arm. He opened his eyes to find four people two woman and two men starring down at him,

"Hey who the hell are you people?"

The one man pulled Edward's eye open widely, "Look he has the golden eyes like the serpent said."

Edward jumped out of bed and the woman next to him grabbed his right arm, "Look and his arm is made of metal."

The man next to her reached down and grabbed his left leg, "And his leg is metal too just like the serpent said."

Edward's head enlarged as he began to yell at them, "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE AND HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?" He pulled his arm and leg away from them.

They all hit their knees and with their hands in the air started bowing down to him and chanting " Oh chosen one we are not worthy!"

Edward facepalmed himself, "Are you kidding me?" He began to walk out of the room and down the hall,

"ALPHONSE! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" All the while the people followed him bowing. He found Al in the kitchen making breakfast as Edward entered the kitchen Alphonse handed him a plate of food. Edward sat down at the table and starred at the people and Alphonse.

Alphonse finally spoke, "Edward these are the people I was telling you about."

Edward began to eat and in between bites, "That's great Al… Are they going… To follow me… to the toilet next?" Edward thought to himself _'These people are completely nuts.'_

Alphonse turned to the men and woman, "Can you guys go on and I'll bring him to the castle when he's dressed and eaten."

They all backed out the door bowing while leaving, "Yes we'll see you soon." They waved to Edward, "Good-bye chosen one."

Edward waved his hand in the air while eating, "Yeah bye crazy people."

Edward stood up after they left and slammed his hands down on the table, "Alphonse are you in some kind of wacky cult? Don't tell me you guys sacrifice small animals and drink blood." Edward turned and started up the stairs, "I'm going to get dressed then you can take me to this crazy castle to meet your serpent god." Edward was walking up the stairs and realized this might be the last time he was in this place. He knew his brother Alphonse and he knew he wouldn't wait till tomorrow. Well he was hoping he wouldn't wait because Edward only had one chance and it was today.

Alphonse yelled up the stairs after him, "Edward I think your thinking of vampires they drink blood but I don't know who sacrifices small animals."

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned to face Alphonse on the stairs, "Really? Alphonse did you just go there?" Edward shook his head and started back up the stairs.

Al and Wrath were both up early and out the door on their way to the underground city. Winry heard the door slam and she jumped out of bed, "Oh no you don't" she was murmuring as she got dressed and ran out the door after them. She followed them to Central and watched as they went into a building. She made a phone call to Lieutenant Hawkeye and told her where to meet her.

Wrath had led Al down to the underground city where there was a transmutation circle on the ground. Al walked over to it, "So this is where brother disappeared?" Al clapped his hands together and touched the circle and it glowed a deep blue then it went dark again, "How did brother do it?" He clapped his hands together again and touched the circle it began to glow again then went black.

Wrath walked to the middle of the circle, "Al you must transmute a homunculus to get it open. I am willing to let you transmute me I don't want to be here anymore." A tear rolled down Wrath's cheek, "There's nothing here for me anymore mommy's gone and if I can help you get your brother back I can go where mommy is please Al."

Alphonse knew Edward would never agree to this but as he turned to talk to Wrath it was to late Wrath had already stabbed himself in the stomach, "WRATH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Al ran towards him but Wrath stuck his hand up " Do it now Al."

Alphonse gritted his teeth clapped his hands and ran forward and touched Wrath. The portal opened and Wrath was gone Al couldn't see anything yet so he sat down and waited.

Edward and Alphonse walked to the door of the castle Ed looked up at the huge castle, "No this doesn't look spooky." He stood there as Al rang the door bell and a women opened the door.

"Alphonse come in." the woman led them down a hallway then down some stairs into a room where the rest of the people were gathered.

Edward walked in and noticed the transmutation circle on the floor he looked up and saw the one on the ceiling. He had his back to a spot in the wall that was carved out then he heard him, "Edward Elric how nice of you to come I've been searching for you it got to the point where I had to befriend these stupid humans to find you."

Edward turned around, "Envy so this is where you ended up huh?"

Envy came slithering out of the spot in the wall, "Well I can't really call you piss-ant, pip squeak or runt anymore it seems you've grown."

Edward walked towards the circle on the floor, "Alphonse you need to get these people out of here this is no god he's a homunculus like I told you about."

Alphonse looked at Envy, "But he was going to show us how to open the portal."

Edward snapped at Al, "He was not he had you bring me her cause he want's to kill me."

Envy started to circle around the edge of the transmutation circle with Edward in the middle, "I want you to take me to Hohenheim so I can take care of the both of you bastards."

Edward watched Envy closely circling him, "AL! GO AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE NOW!" Alphonse led the people out of the room and Edward knew he had to make a move.

"Hohenheim is dead Envy he died yesterday." Envy lunged at Edward and tried to scoop him into his mouth but Edward did a backflip out of the way.

"YOUR LYING I'VE WAITED ALL THESE YEARS TO KILL HIM." Edward pulled the sleeve off his automail arm, "You're getting slow in your attacks Envy what's the matter feeling a little green under the gills?"

Envy started to circle again, "Why you shit head who the hell do you think you are? I'll take you out in one swipe." Edward pulled the knife out of his pocket and sliced his hand he watched as Envy's head almost ran into his tail. He clapped his hands and took a deep breath then he touched the transmutation circle with his bloody hands. It began to glow a bright blue and opened up.

"What the hell? You shouldn't be able to do that there's no alchemy on this side." Envy snapped his tail and sent Edward flying into the wall then he hit the ground.

"Is that the way home? You opened the portal you stupid human. Now I will go through and leave you here to wonder if I'll kill that girly friend of yours or maybe your brother." Envy positioned himself and moved to the middle of the circle.

Edward heard someone yelling from the other side of the circle, "BROTHER! IS THAT YOU?"

He looked up to see his younger brother Al, "Al what the hell are you doing here?" Edward didn't have time to think Envy was about to go through the portal. He stood up and ran around the circle and grabbed Al by the back of the jacket and with his other hand he grabbed onto Envy's tail just as he began to fly through the portal, "HANG ON AL!

Al reached up and grabbed Edwards's waist just as Edwards auto mail arm disappeared and his original arm took its place.

Edward watched as his arm formed back on his body "What the-"

Envy emerged from the other side slinging his tail, which sent Edward flying one way and Alphonse flying the other way.

Edward could hear someone yelling at him, "FULLMETAL GET UP!"

He knew that voice he hadn't heard it in a long time he cracked his eyelid open and yes there he was, "General good to see you."

Mustang stood up, "No time to talk that thing took Winry."

Edward felt his heart jump into his throat as he stood up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE DOING HERE?" he looked at Alphonse, "Al thanks I knew you wouldn't wait till tomorrow."

Hawkeye walked over with guns drawn, "Okay enough of the hello's we need to go find Winry. And by the way Edward what was that thing?"

Edward put his head down and clinched his fist then looked at Lieutenant Hawkeye, "It was Envy he went through the portal to kill Hohenheim four years ago. It took him that long to find me and now he's got Winry." Edward knew he had to find Envy fast he turned to Al, "Al do you know your way around here?"

Al turned and started to run down the hallway, "Yes brother Wrath showed me all the hiding places in here."

Edward took off after Al, "Wait up Al!"

Mustang looked at Hawkeye and smiled, "I always knew the kid was out there somewhere."

Hawkeye turned to him, "He's not much of a kid anymore General he's grown up."

Mustang began to walk down the hall to follow the Elric brothers, "Well then I guess we can go watch the show."

Hawkeye smiled, "Yes sir." They tried to follow the brothers by listening for the chaos going on around them. Earth was torn up all down the hallways in the city, "It looks like Edward has gone alchemy crazy."

Mustang smiled, "Good of him to leave a trail."

Edward had cornered Envy in a room with Winry lying unconscious on the floor behind him. Envy went to pick her up with his mouth, "Don't you lay a tooth on her Envy it's me you want. Leave her alone!"

Envy laughed, "You damn fool don't you understand I will hurt you deeper than you have ever been hurt. I'm going to eat her right in front of your eyes and watch you wallow in self pity for not being able to save her. Humans are so emotional with death you'll be scared for life." Envy turned to pick Winry up but then burst into flames, "AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He looked to see Mustang standing in the doorway.

Edward turned to Mustang, "General I don't remember asking for your help."

"Still the loner are we Edward you can't do everything yourself." Mustang snapped again and Envy screamed in pain.

"STOP IT GENERAL! DON'T KILL HIM" Edward ran in front of Envy. Mustang gave Edward a look that told Edward to move, "I'm not moving General."

Envy turned to Edward, "What are you doing you stupid fool?" As he coughed up his philosopher stones, "I wanted to kill you and now your sticking up for me what the hell are you up to?"

Edward turned to face Envy and walked up to him, "Either way Envy you are still my brother and I can't let you die. Brothers stick together you wanted to kill Hohenheim for rejecting you. Well he left Al and me too just walked out on us. I know how deep hatred and hurt can run because I felt it for so long too. When you died of mercury poisoning Hohenheim loved you so much he tried to bring you back." Envy was now realizing what Edward was saying his hatred for his father had blinded him from the truth.

Envy stepped back and looked at Edward, "Damn you! Why are you always the reasonable one how can you look into my hatred and see and feel what I do? I have nothing left for me everyone is gone."

Edward walked closer and put his hand out to Envy, "Without the philosophers stones you can be somewhat human. Change yourself into your normal form and Al and I will show you what you have missed all these years. Having a family Envy people who care for you and love you." Edward started moving around behind Envy towards Winry, "No matter what you say or do like I said were brothers and I won't let you die just like I would never let Al die."

Envy couldn't believe the feeling he was feeling he had always wanted a family people to care for him. And his hatred had always blinded him and drove him. Now in an instant he had found two brothers and they wanted him in there life. He changed himself into his blonde original form and stood in front of Edward, "I really don't know if I'm going to be good at this brother thing pip-squeak. But if you're willing to try I will too I'm not making any promises though."

Edward walked up to Envy and put his hand on his shoulder, "Welcome to the family brother." Envy looked at Edward and a tear rolled down his cheek. Al walked up as Edward turned away from Envy and Alphonse gave him a hug. Envy jumped back, "What the hell are you doing you scum?"

Alphonse laughed, "It's called affection brother."

Envy shrugged his shoulders up, "Well I don't like it so stop."

Edward walked over to Winry and bent down and gently picked her up in his arms. She opened one eye slowly and in a whispery voice, "Edward is it really you?"

He smiled down at her, "Yes Winry it's really me." She looked at him with those big blue eyes and smiled then she snuggled her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. Edward walked by Al and Envy, "Come on you two let's go home."

Envy gave Edward a strange look, "Home what is a home?"

Edward turned and started to walk down the hall, "Follow me and I'll show you."

Mustang yelled after Edward, "Fullmetal we need to take care of this!"

Edward turned around, "No General I need to take care of Winry and my brothers right now. I'll call you later." Edward turned and began to walk again and yelled back, "General thanks for your help and I will call you later."

Hawkeye turned to Mustang, "Same old Edward always thinking of everyone else."

Mustang looked at the chaos all around them, "Your right Lieutenant he has grown up he's not the hot headed kid that left this world four years ago. I wonder what happened to him on the other side he's so different."

Hawkeye looked at the ground and then to Mustang, "He seems to know what he wants now sir. He was willing to give himself to Envy for Winry's life. I think he finally figured out he loved her and that's why he came back."

Hawkeye wondered if Mustang would ever figure out how she felt about him. But what she didn't know was Mustang had figured out while he was gone those four years the same thing Edward did that he was in love with Hawkeye.

Edward, Alphonse, Envy and Winry arrived at the Rockbell house. Pinako opened the door to see Edward holding Winry, "What happened? And oh my gosh Edward is that you?"

Alphonse walked by his brother, "Yes granny that's Edward. Can we get something to eat?"

Pinako smiled, "Well your not such a runt anymore."

Edward gritted his teeth, "Thanks and you're just as short as I remember you old hag." Edward looked at Envy, "I'll be back in a minute then we'll talk."

Envy felt bad about Winry, "Edward take your time and make sure she's ok and tell her I'm sorry."

Edward started up the stairs, "Sure thing." Edward got to Winry's room and opened the door walked over and laid her on the bed. He moved her bangs across her forehead and in a soft voice, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you Winry but I promise I will never leave you again." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the rubberband out of his hair letting it fall free. It reached his waist and his bangs, which weren't bangs anymore, framed his face and reached just above his ribcage in the front.

Winry sat up behind him on the bed, "Edward did you just say you would never leave me again." She got off the bed grabbed a wrench and threw it at his head it knocked him off the bed.

He stood up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" while rubbing his head.

She put her hands on her hips, "I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU FOR FOUR YEARS. WONDERING IF YOU WERE EVEN ALIVE AND YOUR OUT DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT IN A DIFFERENT WORLD DON'T YOU EVEN CARE?" She began to cry tears were streaming down her face.

Edward got up and walked over to her and put his arms around her and hugged her, "Please don't cry Winry I can't stand it when you cry." He was about a foot taller than her now so he pulled her face up to look at his with his finger under her chin, "I'm sorry I will never keep anything from you ever again and I will not make you worry about me." Then he leaned down and kissed her when he leaned back she still had her eyes closed, "Winry are you ok?"

She slowly opened them and looked at him she seemed stunned and when she spoke she made no sense at all, "Ty morive peverytang" then she touched her lips.

Edward smiled at her, "Did you just forgive me for everything?" He put his arms around her again, "Look Winry we have some things to talk about. I have some things I need to tell you. But I would rather we do it tomorrow after you get some rest." He turned around and walked to the door, "Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow" he shut the door and walked out.

Winry stood there and couldn't believe what had just happened Edward had just kissed her _'What did that mean?'_ she thought. "What does he want to talk to me about?" She asked herself outloud. She looked in her mirror and smiled and big stars welded up in her eyes she put her hands to her cheeks, "Oh my gosh Edward just kissed me!" she was spinning around in circles. "Ahhhh!" she fell on her bed and grabbed her pillow and held it until she fell asleep.

Edward started down the stairs he had promised the General he would call him so he picked up the phone and called Lieutenant Hawkeye's number.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered the phone.

"Hey Lieutenant is General Mustang there? It's Edward." Edward was talking softly due to the fact that Al and Envy were sitting at the table stuffing their faces with food.

"Yes Edward he is." Edward could here her talking to Mustang.

"Hey Fullmetal what's going on with you? Are you guys ok?" Mustang sounded better than he had earlier.

"Yes General, we're fine." Edward could hear Al and Envy begin to argue in the background.

"Are you going to come talk to me tomorrow? We've got a lot of catching up to do." Mustang had been waiting to talk with Edward for four years.

Hawkeye had gotten out of the shower and the bathroom door was cracked open. Mustang turned the chair around just as she dropped her towel. He then lost all sense of what he was talking to Edward about and began to babble nonsense.

"Hmm… my collection of frog encyclopedias can sit next to the fire breathing trashbags, and I guess I should get that bar removed because the Native American soviet people from the worker's union say fire water is bad for my eyeballs." Mustang snapped back to reality, "I'm sorry Fullmetal I got a little bit distracted."

Edward was holding the phone out with a strange look on his face, "Huh? Yeah ok General." Edward thought Mustang had been in seclusion for too long.

Al and Envy were getting louder, "Hey that's the last potato and it's mine." Al said softly.

Envy had stuck a fork in it, "Shut up you human scum I happen to think it's mine."

"Is that any way to treat a brother you selfish palm-tree." Al clapped his hands together.

Envy jumped up and turned back into his favorite palm-tree form, "Palm-tree? I'll show you what I can do to you in one swipe you piss-ant."

Edward asked Mustang to hold on then Edwards's head enlarged and flames were shooting out of his mouth, " HEY YOU DUMBASSES I'M ON THE PHONE! NOW SHUT UP AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIGHTING OVER A POTATO? WHEN THERE'S MORE IN THE KITCHEN!"

Al and Envy both shrank in their seats, "Sorry brother…" Al said as he shoved food in his mouth.

Envy turned to Al, "Boy he's got a short fuse don't he?" They both snicked.

Edward continued his conversation, "I'm sorry General a little family rivalry going on but yes I'll come by and talk to you tomorrow there are some things I want to discuss with you."

"Would you like me to see if I can scorch him a little more through the phone." Mustang could tell Edward had his hands full.

"No General that's not necessary." Edward was feeling as if he'd just walked back into a whirlwind of problems.

"Alright then till tomorrow Fullmetal." And with that he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. ALTHOUGH MY DAUGHTER IS LOOKING FOR SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE ROY MUSTANG. AND IF I WAS SINGLE AND TWENTY YEARS YOUNGER I WOULD TEACH EDWARD A THING OR TWO!

AN: Ok don't stop reading yet because this is where it starts to get good.

Envy: Hey you pathetic worm scum keep reading.

Al: Brother you can't call people that and expect them to respond.

Miki: You know what I control all you idiots.

Edward: WOULD ALL OF YOU DUMBASSES SHUT UP AND LET HER CONTINUE! I THINK I MIGHT ACTUALLY GET SOME WINRY ACTION IN THIS STORY!

Envy: I don't think you would know what to do with it you human half-pint

Edward: WHO YOU CALLING HALF-PINT! (Ed flies over table and puts hands around Envy's neck)

Al: Brothers please quit fighting ( Tries to pull brothers apart but gets kicked in face)

Miki: Now that their attention is on each other let's continue.

Beyond the portal Chap.3

Edward sat on the edge of Winry's bed watching her sleep and caressing her hair it was about six thirty in the morning. He got up and walked downstairs to see his brothers sleeping. Al's head was hanging off the couch and Envy had his feet around Al's neck. Edward walked over and carefully took Envy's feet and laid them on the floor then he covered him up. He put Al's head back on the couch and pulled the cover over him. He stepped back and laughed to himself then he walked out the door.

A few minutes later he was standing in front of the debris of their burned down house. 'We are going to rebuild this house and live here as a family even if we do kill each other ' He thought to himself. He stood there looking at it and imagined what life was going to be like.

As he walked back to the Rockbell place all his serene images burst into flames as he looked and saw a earthly hand come out of the ground and Envy flying in the air.

"You damn half pint what the hell?" Envy landed on the roof in a battle stance.

Edward walked up and Al turned to him, "He's impossible brother I was just trying to say good morning."

Envy glared at Al, "That damn fool tried to hug me again." Envy was doing a yuck dance on the roof, "I don't like it."

Pinako walked out of the house, "Edward take your brothers out to burn off some steam before they destroy the house."

"Come on guys lets go spar a few rounds and no holding back." Edward started to walk towards the river and yelled back at them, "What are you scared?" Envy and Al looked at each other and smiled big devious smiles and ran after Edward.

Winry came down stairs and sat at the table with her grandmother, "Granny can I tell you something?"

Pinako sat down and was puffing on her pipe, "Yes Winry you can tell me anything."

Winry put her head down and started to talk, "Have you noticed anything different about Edward?"

Her grandmother sat back in her chair, "Yes I have I've noticed he's not the same Edward that left. He's grown up a lot Winry and he's been through a lot."

Winry jumped up and couldn't hold it in anymore, "He kissed me last night granny and now he want's to talk to me about something." Winry started ranting, "Edward never tells me anything or talks things over with me. He's always kept me in the dark! What happened to him over there? Do you think he's ok or has he lost his mind?"

Pinako calmed her granddaughter, "Winry I'm sure everything is fine." Pinako switched the conversation back to what had happened, "So he kissed you did he? And have you told him yet?" she raised her eyebrow at Winry.

Winry got a serene look on her face, "No I don't know how I waited so long for him to come back. And now that he's back-" Winry covered her eyes and began to cry then ran off to her room.

About an hour later down by the river Edward, Alphonse and Envy were groveling in pain from the beating they had just put on each other.

Envy who was sporting bruises from head to toe and bleeding in miscellaneous spots turned to Edward, "I have to admit sparing is fun it's just like the way were fighting yesterday only I don't feel like killing you now."

Edward who was moving his automail ankle back and forth cause it was now squeaking, "Winry's going to kill me I think Al messed my foot up." He wiped the blood off his cheek.

Alphonse was sporting a nice red bump on his forehead and miscellaneous cuts, "Hey brother you're the one that threw the kick at my face."

Edward smiled, "I see you haven't lost your touch Al." Then he picked up some grass and threw it at Envy,

"And you brother move faster than the wind."

Envy stood proudly and laughed, "Ha ha I am pretty fast huh?"

Al turned to Edward who had fell backwards and was laying in the grass, "What are we going to do now brother?"

Edward sat up, "Well Al I thought we would rebuild the old house and then I'm going to ask Winry to marry me."

Envy jumped up, "Are you out of your human mind? What the hell are you thinking Edward? That woman will kill us all." As he falls to ground, "AHHHHHHH! SHE HATES ME!"

"She's not that bad and besides she knows me better than anyone and soon she'll love you just like she does me and Al. I realized a lot of things while I was on the other side." Edward stood up then helped his brothers up, "C'mon I'm sure granny's got lunch ready."

Al and Envy were walking behind Edward Envy turned to Al, "Is he really going to marry this girl? I don't even know what love is or if I can even feel it."

Al smiled, "Brother has always had feelings for Winry but I guess being on the other side made him realize it more. But Winry has to explain something to him first and I don't think he's going to like it." Al got a sad look on his face then he turned to Envy and smiled, "And I'm sure you will know what love is someday brother."

Envy stopped in his tracks he had a funny feeling in his stomach and he was beginning to like being with these two. He was beginning to like being called brother and he liked feeling like part of a family. These two were always close and that's what he was envious of, but now they had made him part of that. He looked up and noticed the brothers were ahead of him and he started to run towards them, "Hey wait up for me you dumbasses." Envy began to skip and turn flips while catching up then all the brothers began to do it on the way home.

Winry could see them down the road from her bedroom window. She watched them as they all were laughing and flipping through the air on the way home. She felt a peace at having Edward back cause she knew Al would be done searching for him now. She also could see the change in Envy when he was around them. Then there was Edward the one who would take care of both of them she knew he would never let anything happen to either of them.

She walked out on the front porch as they all came up and noticed Edward limping, "Did you mess up your leg?"

He looked at her then his foot, "Yeah Al's face kinda got in the way of it."

Al and Envy went into the house and Pinako stopped them, "Well are you boys hungry?"

Al smiled, "Yes ma'am." Envy was just shaking his head yes vigorously.

Winry walked over to Edward, "C'mon I'll take a look at it."

Edward followed her, "Thanks"

Hawkeye was up getting dressed and Mustang was pretending to be asleep on her couch. He didn't want her to know he had seen her last night in the bathroom. But what he didn't know is she already knew and she had wanted him to see her.

She walked over and stuck her face inches from his, "General are you awake?"

Mustang opened his eye and was startled at how close she was, "Lieutenant why are you so close I can hear you just fine."

Hawkeye sat down on the edge of the couch, "General I have one question for you." She put her head down, "Didn't you like what you saw last night?"

Mustang started to babble, "What did I see? I know what I saw. Did you know I saw? Why did you let me see?"

She put her hand over his mouth, "Listen Roy the sexual tension between us can be cut with a knife. I let you see because I didn't know that the cold where you were stationed had made you stupid. You used to love women now it seems you have gone completely unaffected by the sight of a naked woman." She dropped her hand from his mouth.

"Lieutenant I had no idea that was what you wanted to do. I do find you very desirable and I know the sexual tension between us is thick. If I would have known you felt the same way I do-" He was cut off by her lips slamming into his.

Then she leaned back and looked at him, "Can you ever just shut up Roy?"

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, "Why Riza I believe I will now."

The next thing Mustang knew he was waking up in the Lieutenant's bed he rolled over and saw her lying there. She looked like such an angel from the devil that attacked him earlier. He thought to himself _'My gosh she is so hot_!' he got up to get dressed cause he had to go see Edward.

Hawkeye opened her eyes and smiled at Mustang, "_Hey Roy where you going?"_

Roy tried to control himself against her sexy voice, "Uh, I have to go see Fullmetal." He put his shirt on and bent down in front of her face, "But don't you move and I'll be back later." Then he winked at her, "That Lieutenant is an order."

She sat up, "Uh? One problem Roy I out rank you now." She threw the cover off and got up, "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go alone?"

Mustang didn't want to draw attention to them so he decided that if they went in civilian clothes that he could take her to dinner later. He was hoping this wasn't just a one time thing he was glad that this happened. Now he would be able to show his true feelings for Hawkeye.

She walked out in a pretty pale purple sundress that brought out her eyes. Roy looked at her and lost all thought of breathing he almost deprived himself of oxygen for to long.

"Are you okay Roy?" Hawkeye ran over to him because he was turning blue.

He caught his breath, "I'm fine but keep wearing things like that and we'll never get out of here."

She smiled at him, "So you like it then."

He gritted his teeth, "Oh yeah me like." He stood up, "Now let's go before I change my mind."

Winry was working on Edwards's leg she was just about finished when he sat up, "Uh…listen Winry about last night."

She looked up at him with those blue eyes, "Yeah Edward I was kind of wondering what that was about. Not that I didn't like it." she was waving her hands in front of her, "Because I did! There I said it"

"Hmmm?" He looked at her and grinned, "You did huh?" Then his face got a serious look, "I wanted to talk to you because when I was on the other side I had time to think."

Then he started to babble on, "I thought about you all the time. You haunted my dreams and I know that before I left I wasn't very forth coming with you about anything Al and I did. But you have to understand Winry I did it because I thought if I kept you out of it I wouldn't have to tell you how I really felt."

He paused for a moment then looked her in the eyes, "I love you Winry I always have and I didn't know how to handle it."

She stared at him for a minute then put her head down and in a low whisper, "Edward you were gone for four years and I didn't think you were coming back. About eight months ago I met someone and we've been seeing each other."

Edward scratched his head, "Huh? What are you talking about Winry?"

Winry looked at Edward with tears in her eyes, "Edward I waited as long as I could I was broken hearted when you disappeared. I loved you so much and then you were gone it took a long time for me to realize maybe you weren't coming back."

Edward took a deep breath and exhaled and he got a very hurt look on his face, "Well I guess I can't blame you for not waiting." He turned to her and pulled her chin up, "Is he good to you Winry because all I want is to see you happy." She didn't get a chance to answer.

Edward turned his head and saw Mustang and Hawkeye walking up the driveway, "Can we talk about this later?" He got up put his hands in his pockets and walked off towards Mustang.

Winry feeling she had just lost her best friend yelled after him, "EDWARD! I need to talk to you about this."

As he walked away he waved back over his head, "Yeah we'll talk later." He reached up and wiped the tear from his eye before he got to Mustang. Edward thought to himself '_I guess I waited to long maybe I shouldn't have even come back.' _

Winry got up and walked to the house as she past Envy, "Oh you guys are so gross with all that human emotion spurting out of your-" he was shut up by a wrench hitting him upside the head.

Envy jumped up, "WHAT THE HELL WA-" He shut up when he saw Winry standing over him.

With her eyes blackened out and flames behind her, "YOU NEED TO SHUT UP IF YOUR GOING TO BE PART OF THIS FAMILY! AND I WILL TREAT YOU THE SAME AS AL AND EDWARD! GET OUT OF LINE AND I'LL PUT YOU BACK IN! NOW CHANGE YOUR PALM TREE APPERENCE BACK TO YOU'RE NORMAL ONE BECAUSE YOU'RE CREEPING ME OUT!"

Envy glared at Edward and Edward not wanting anyone to know how hurt he was smiled, "Welcome to the family brother you just been initiated with a wrench. So if I were you I would change that appearance now."

Envy shook his head and thought to himself '_Does this mean the pip squeaks girly friend approved of me?'_He felt a sigh of relief because he thought she hated him. He changed back into his human blonde form and rubbed his head then got off the ground and walked over to Al.

Al who was eating a sandwich saw Envy as he walked over to him, "Winry get you with a wrench?" Envy nodded and Al laughed, "You'll get used to it brother."

Edward looked at what Hawkeye and Mustang were wearing, "Hey I've never seen you guys in normal clothes."

Mustang looked at Hawkeye and started to drool and in his loud voice, "DOESN'T SHE LOOK HOT?"

Hawkeye just glared at him.

Edward's face drooped and in a low dragged out voice, "I..think..he..needs..a..bucket."

Mustang composed himself, "We need to talk Fullmetal."

"Yes we do General let's go down by the river." Edward started walking towards the river.

As they walked to the river Mustang noticed Edward was a little preoccupied with something, "What's bothering you Fullmetal?"

Edward turned to face Mustang, "Nothing, I was wondering General is my fund money still in the account I had?"

Mustang was curious, "Why? I thought for sure you would want to go back to work."

Edward kicked a rock next to his foot, "Well I wasn't planning on it but with the news I just got I guess I could if you need me."

"Ok then you might need this." Mustang reached in his pocket and pulled out a State alchemist watch and handed it to Edward.

Edward reached for it and took it, "Thanks General" He turned a looked at the Rockbell house, "I want some time to rebuild our childhood home first. That way my brothers have a place to call home then I'll go anywhere I'm needed." Edward put his head down.

"You better cheer up Fullmetal I can't have you skulking about." Mustang turned to walk away, "Is three months good?"

Edward looked up at him, "Yeah that should be fine."

Mustang walked off and waved over his shoulder, "I'll see you in three months then."

Edward starred out over the river and Winry who had been hiding behind a tree walked over to Edward, "So you're going back to being a State alchemist?"

Edward gripped the watch in his hand, "Yes there's nothing here for me anymore except to make sure my brothers are taken care of. After I rebuild the house I will be going." He looked up at her, "I wish the best for you Winry."

Tears formed in her eyes and in a low whisper, "Edward…" was all she could get out as he walked away. She sat down on the rivers edge and began to cry. '_I didn't mean to hurt him' _she thought to herself _'I'm not sure about anything anymore. For years I wanted him to talk to me or just show me that he cared and when he does I shoot him down. I'm not even sure I love Richard but I know I love Edward what am I going to do he'll never forgive me now.' _She got up and started walking towards the house.

Edward walked up to the house, "C'mon Envy and Al were going to go rebuild the old house."

Al looked at his brother strange, "You mean were going to go look at it and come back right?"

"No Al I'm going to use alchemy to put part of it up so we can stay there tonight." Everyone knew then that Winry had told him.

Pinako puffed her pipe, "Don't you think you'll be better off sleeping here tonight Ed?"

Edward got upset, "NO!" Then he composed himself, "We'll be just fine if Al or Envy need anything I'll send one of them over here thank you for all you've done for us."

"Edward what if you need work done on your leg?" Pinako asked him seeing Winry right behind him standing in the door.

"I'll find someone." He looked at his brothers, "Let's go guys now" Edward grabbed his stuff and walked out the front door.

Al and Envy looked at each other then Envy got up and followed Edward. Al apologized to Granny and Winry, "I'm sorry just give him a few days and I'm sure everything will be fine."

Winry looked at Al, "I don't think anything will be fine again Al."

Al put his hand on Winry's shoulder, "He's just hurt right now Winry come by in a couple of day's I'm sure he'll talk to you."

Winry smiled a soft smile at Al, "Alright Al I will."

Al ran out the door and caught up with his brothers as they walked down the road Al knew saying something to Edward was going to piss him off and turn his anger towards Al. But as luck had it Envy was the first to say something.

"Well Edward did it make you feel any better to put that worthless woman under your feet and stomp on her?" Envy smiled at him.

Edward got pissed and turned around, "DON'T YOU CALL HER WORTHLESS."

Envy stood there and starred at him, "Ah, I see you still have feelings for her. I don't understand these human emotions of yours. One minute you're mad and the next you defend her if this is what you humans call love I don't know if I ever want to feel it."

Al knew this was his chance to get in the conversation, "Brother you didn't have to be such a jerk."

"JERK! I'm being a jerk she's the one that has the boyfriend." Edward started to rant, "I went through a portal and was away four years and she goes and gets a boyfriend. I thought she would at least wait for me but no she just goes on with life like-" Edward was cut off when Al got mad and got in his face.

"You weren't here brother you didn't see her everyday in the depression she was in. For three years she sat and cried just about everyday. She didn't do anything but drag around the house she never smiled and she quit working on auto-mail for two years." Al got mad and pushed Edward, "What did you expect her just to sit here and wait for you for as long as you were gone? What if you would have never come back did you want her to be alone her whole life waiting for the chance that maybe you would come back?"

Edward got so pissed he kicked the tree in between his brothers, "YES!" and as he stood there leg in the air and foot on the tree. Both Envy and Al looked at his foot then him he had the most pissed off hurtful look on his face. Then his face dipped down and he put his foot on the ground in a low understanding voice, "No I guess it would have been stupid for her to waste her life waiting for me."

Envy decided that this was totally stupid and it was time to voice his true feelings, "You pathetic worm

you are acting like a spoiled child who's toy just got stolen and broke. You are throwing a fit cause things didn't go your way just as I have for four hundred years brother. It seems envy and rage runs deep in our blood."

Edward and Al got a surprised look on their faces and both looked at Envy. Envy who was clueless to what he just said looked at both of them, "WHAT?"

Edward smiled at him, "Envy you just called me brother."

Envy started looking around, "Did I? I did not."

Al jumped in, "Yes you did I heard it."

Edward changed the subject, "You guys are right I have been acting like a spoiled child. Winry is my best friend and I owe her more than this. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have a leg to stand on. She was always there for us even when we didn't tell her anything." Edward thought about it for a minute, "You guys go ahead I have an apology to make." He turned and started walking back to the Rockbell house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. Although my daughter is looking for a Roy Mustang. And if I were single and twenty years younger **AND** a cartoon I would show Edward a thing or two.

Beyond the Portal Chap.4

Edward got to the door and thought to himself _' Crap! I know she's going to cry I might as well kick myself now'_ he knocked on the door.

Pinako opened the door and seeing it was Edward she scowled at him, "Well if it ain't the jerk, did you forget something?"

Edward saw Winry sitting across the room her head was down and she was sobbing, "Yeah I did" he took a deep breath, "I forgot who my family was," he turned to Pinako, "I'm sorry Granny."

Pinako smiled at him and moved out of the way, "Do you want to come in?" Edward walked in and walked over to Winry.

"Winry I'm sorry it took Envy to point out I was acting like a spoiled child." He bent down in front of her and took her hand in his, "I had no idea the pain you went through while I was gone. It seems I'm not very good with everyone else's feelings sometimes I just get caught up in my own. I'm just a boy inside the man not exactly who you think I am but you've become a part of me and you're my best friend and I will always be here for you no matter what."

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face and her cheeks went red and she pulled a wrench out of her pocket and hit him upside the head with it, "DON'T EVER TREAT ME THAT WAY AGAIN YOU JERK!" She grabbed him and hugged him, "I love you and I always will."

Edward just melted into her arms and put his arms around her. He vowed to himself then that he would never let anything or anyone hurt her or make her cry again. He leaned away from her and sat back on his heel and starred at her then he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"I want to meet this guy and see if he's good enough for you." Edward stood up and walked to the door, "I want you to come help us tomorrow Winry." Edward face then changed to a blubbering idiot look, "Can you bring some apple pie too."

Winry laughed and smiled a big smile, "Yes and yes I will."

As Edward walked to the place their family home used to stand he thought to himself '_I hope her boyfriend falls and breaks both his legs and if he don't treat her right I will.' _ He walked up to the house and saw Envy and Al sitting around a fire.

"Well brother how did it go?" Al asked as he put another log on the fire.

Envy was dancing around, "Yeah Edward did you make her cry? Your such a brute."

Edward put his head down, "Yeah I did and I know I am. You know if it wasn't for you two I think I would have tried to open the portal back up just to leave here. Thank you for being my brothers and straightening me out. I think I am needed here more than I know right now." He looked up, "Ok what's for dinner?"

Al shrugged his shoulders, "Uh brother we didn't bring anything."

Edward stood up, "Well let's go get something then."

Envy smiled, "Are we going to kill it?" Then he started looking under logs and rocks, "Hey what does food look like?"

A rabbit ran out of the bushes and Al yelled, "LIKE THAT!" All three brothers tried to catch it and instead smashed their heads together and fell to the ground.

"Damn it! Food is fast." Envy said rubbing his head.

Edward looked at both of them, "C'mon lets go buy something from town. What do you guys feel like eating?" He pulled out the watch and showed it to them, "Dinner's on me."

Mustang and Hawkeye were sitting at her table they were talking about where they wanted their relationship to go.

"I think we should keep it secret for now Roy." Hawkeye told him while cleaning her gun.

Mustang was only thinking of one thing, "Whatever you say love muffin."

Hawkeye slammed the clip in her gun and cocked it, "Roy don't ever call me that again."

He knew that look to well it meant ' if you don't follow what I say I'll shoot you.' She then laid the gun on the table and waked over and sat on his lap, "Are you going to ask to be reinstated to General?"

"I guess I should someone has to keep an eye on Fullmetal when he comes back." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Why do you like it better when I can give you orders?"

She leaned down and kissed him, "Roy you will never be in charge in this relationship."

His face got long, "I know," he smiled at her, "but that's fine with me." They had been ignoring the tension between them for so long that getting it out in the open was the best way. Now they just had to figure out how to not let the military find out about them.

The next day Mustang and Hawkeye went to Central and Mustang went in to talk to the head of the military. He came back out reinstated as General he had also asked for his team back. Then he had a team put together for Edward when he came back.

He gave Hawkeye a glance that said '_I got it done baby' _then he walked over and got in the car.

She starred at him in the rear view mirror, "So are you taking me out tonight to celebrate or are we celebrating at my place?"

He looked up at her in the mirror, "What ever you would like to do Lieutenant."

"Well sir I would like to take you and strip you down and throw you in a big bubble bath with me." She then turned around and winked at him and turned her eyes back to the road.

"Lieutenant… I LOVE BUBBLES!" he was jumping up and down in the backseat.

Winry had showed up early the next morning at the Elrics house. Well it was part of a house Edward had used alchemy to make a floor and some walls for them to stay in last night. She had told Richard to meet her there because she had made her mind up last night that she was going to break it off with him. She couldn't shove the feelings that she felt for Edward aside they were just too strong.

She had climbed on the roof to help Envy nail some boards down. Edward and Al were on the ground getting more boards together. She walked over the boards and Envy who was having trouble with the hammer and nails jumped up because he hit his hand with the hammer.

While dancing around, "SHIT! THAT HURT" he accidentally knocked Winry off the roof.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she was falling.

Alphonse saw the commotion but was to far away, "ED! LOOK UP!"

Edward looked up and put his arms out just in time to catch her, "I got you." He put her on her feet with her arms still wrapped around his neck he back her up against the wall of the house, "Are you okay?"

Their faces were inches apart Winry felt her heart begin to beat faster. Edward thought to himself '_I'm not out of the game yet she's not married to the guy.' _ He leaned in to kiss her and almost succeeded before someone clearing his throat rudely interrupted them. Edward turned to see a guy in a military uniform standing there.

"Who the hell are you?" Edward asked sternly.

Winry began to dance around as she took her hands off Edward's neck, "Oh Richard you're here. We were just umm…I fell off the roof and Edward caught me."

"Yeah I saw that from down the road." Richard gave Edward a dirty look.

Edward walked over to him, "So your Dick huh?" he looked him over, "Your in the military too. A Sergeant from your stripes I see."

"Yes I am" Richard said proudly.

"Well then I guess you need to salute me then." He pulled out his alchemist watch.

Richard's mouth hit the ground, "You have the rank of a major?"

"Yeah I guess so." Edward put his watch back in his pocket and turned to Winry, "Are you sure you're all right?" She nodded yes at him.

"ENVY! WATCH WHAT THE HELL YOUR DOING UP THERE!" Edward walked over and picked his shirt up and put it on.

Envy stuck his head over the roof, "Hey dumbass if you would use alchemy we wouldn't have to work like slaves."

"Alchemy doesn't solve all your problems besides it good to do alittle work with your hands." Edward motioned for Richard to follow him.

Envy murmuring under his breath, "If I work like this I won't have hands." He looked down to notice the way Richard was looking at Edward. '_I don't trust that piece of pathetic worm scum. Look at the way he's_

_glaring at my brother. I think I'll keep an eye on you human.' _

Richard followed Edward over to a tree, "Look I know you and Winry have been dating for some months now and I just got back." Edward's whole demeanor changed as he gritted his teeth, "I just have one thing to say and one thing only hurt her and I will kill you do you got that." He smiled back at Winry like him and Richard were having a pleasant conversation.

Alphonse walked out from behind the tree, "That goes double for me." Al then waved to Winry and she waved back to them, "You see Winry means a lot to us and we don't like to see her cry."

Richard realized Edward wasn't joking around he really said he would kill him. Richard had checked around and heard about this Fullmetal alchemist. People had told him he didn't mess around and he didn't follow rules and that you didn't want to get on his bad side.

"You don't have to worry about me alchemist I will treat her with respect." Richard swallowed hard.

"Your damn right you will cause I'll be watching." Edward turned to walk away, "Oh and Dick don't think I'm not going to try to win her back." Edward smiled a devious smile and walked away.

Envy who heard every word they were saying to this Richard smiled a devious smile cause he could smell the fear on him. '_They watch Winry and I watch you ridiculous creature. My brother's feelings are going to put him in danger I can feel it. Well it's about time I become part of this family and watch over my little brothers and you Dick should watch your back.' _

Richard walked up to Winry, "Are you ready to go?" He took her by the arm gently because Edward was watching his every move.

Winry smiled at Edward, "I'll see you later." Because she knew she was coming back just as soon as she told Richard it was over.

As they were walking down the road Richard turned to her, "You know that alchemist just threatened me and so did his brother."

Winry smiled, "That's just the way they are I'm sure they didn't mean it."

Envy was following them in the trees because he didn't trust this guy. He overheard the conversation Winry and Richard were having and he didn't like the way it was going.

"Winry they meant it." He grabbed her arm tightly.

"Ow you're hurting me!" Winry screeched with pain, "Richard let me go!" She was about to pull the wrench out of her pocket and hit him with it.

Envy had seen enough he transformed himself into his favorite palm tree form and walked out of the trees,

"I suggest you let her go you pathetic worm before I rip you limb from limb."

Winry saw the look on Envy's face and turned to Richard, "I think you should do what he says the Elric brothers have many forms." Richard pushed her to the ground and Winry glared at him, "Richard were through I never want to see you again."

Richard got upset, "It's because of the alchemist isn't it?"

He went to grab for Winry and Envy took his arm and flipped him into a tree, "Leave my brother out of this you pathetic shit ass."

Richard yelled down as Envy was helping Winry up, "I'll get all you Elrics."

Envy laughed and jumped to the limb next to him, "Ha.. ha.. go ahead next time I won't be so pleasant." He then turned and kicked him out of the tree Richard hit the ground with a 'THUD'.

Envy jumped down and walked up to Winry, "You sure have bad taste in men the only good one for you is Edward. Trust me I've known it for a long time pip-squeaks girly friend he would die for you he almost has many times." Envy reached down and held out his hand and Winry took it.

"Thank you Envy." He picked her up because her leg was cut, "You are truly becoming an Elric brother."

"Awe now your just making me feel human girly." He walked her down the road back to the house.

Edward looked up and saw Envy carrying Winry, "What the hell?" He went running down to them, "What happened?"

Envy smiled, "It seems me not trusting that bastard boyfriend of hers was right on." He handed Winry to Edward. Then he changed back into his blonde form, "I'm going back on the roof now I think I got the hang of hammering now."

Edward walked Winry in and sat her on a box, "Wait till I get my hands on that bastard I'm gonna-" he clinched his fist together.

Winry cut him off, "Edward I just broke up with him."

"Well I should hope so that bastard doesn't know what he just started." Edward was furious he walked over and grabbed a towel and a bowl he put water in the bowl then dipped the towel in it, rang it out and walked over and bent down in front of Winry and gently put it on her leg.

The touch of his hand on her leg made her flinch he looked up, "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

"No..no you didn't." She blushed at the touch of his hand.

He leaned in for a closer look at her leg his head was right below her chin, "Edward."

He looked up at her and his face was right in front of hers, "Yeah."

She leaned in and kissed him. Then kissed him again. The next one he caught her behind the head and laid a passionate long tongue involved kiss on her. Then he ran his hand up her leg and wrapped it around her waist and as he stood up he pulled her up with him. Still entangled in their kiss he gently pushed her up against the wall. She put her arms around his waist and ran them up his back he leaned his head back and smiled at her, "Hmmm" Then he began kissing her again she put her hands under his shirt to feel his skin.

He leaned his head back again and in a low whispered groan, "Winry.. we.. have.. to stop."

She looked at him with those blue eyes he loved, "Why Edward? I want you to be the one I've saved myself for you."

"Trust me I want to be the one" He kissed her again and moved back, "But not here in this broken down house and not like this." He pulled the side of her shirt that he had lifted up down, "I want your first time to be special." Edward turned around to see Al and Envy standing in the doorway and both their mouths were hanging open.

"WHAT THE HELL? DON'T YOU GUYS KNOCK?" Edward turned in front of Winry so they couldn't see that her skirt was up to her waist, but it was to late they had seen everything.

Envy turned to Al and grabbed him by the jacket and drug him out the door, "Come piss-ant this isn't for your human eyes to see." He looked back at Edward, "I THINK MY RETINA'S JUST MELTED!"

Edward turned around to Winry and reached down and fixed her skirt, "Come on Winry I'll walk you home."

As they were walking Winry thought that Edward was a little to experienced in this whole sex thing. She thought she would ask him about it, "Edward you seem to know a lot about sex."

Edward stopped and put his head down, "Look Winry when I was on the other side I didn't think I was coming back then all I thought about was getting back here to you. I did the same thing you did only her and I weren't dating I told her no strings because I told her I loved you. We just got together and spent you know time together. But when she told me she loved me I told her it wasn't fair to her because I didn't feel the same way so I wasn't coming back."

Winry just starred at him then in a stern voice, "Continue Edward." He didn't know what she was thinking. Did he just blow it? Is she going to hate him now? Is she going to get mad at him for getting so mad at her?

He couldn't tell and it scared him.

He walked over and took her hand, "Winry I never stopped loving you. I know I acted like a maniac when I found out you were dating someone. And now you find out I had a well she wasn't a girlfriend but more of a-"

She cut him off, "Sex partner" she put her head down and he thought she was crying. Then she lifted her head and took a deep breath, "Well Edward I guess we've both made mistakes."

Edward didn't know what she meant he got a strange look on his face, "What was your mistake Winry."

She had her head down then lifted it, "Trusting a man who wasn't you."

He walked closer to her and put one arm around her waist and took the other hand and caressed her cheek. Then he pulled her chin gently up to look at him, "You have grown into an incredibly beautiful woman Winry." then he kissed her again.

He took her hand and began to walk, "C'mon I'm sure granny's worried about you let's get you home."

Edward dropped Winry off and started his walk home. Winry had asked him to stay with her but he didn't think that was such a good idea after what happened earlier. As he walked up on the house he could hear Al and Envy talking like normal brothers not fighting with each other. Edward was happy with the progress Envy was making he knew it wasn't easy and Envy did have his Homunculus moments.

He walked through the door and Envy turned around and looked at him, "So brother of mine what shall we do about this scum sucking Dick?"

Edward took his hands out of his pockets and made a fist, "I warned him I would kill him if he did anything."

"Brother you can't! Let's just put a severe beating on him. He deserves it for putting his hands on Winry." Al was upset about Richard not taking their threat to heart.

Edward looked at his brothers both of them sitting there ready to go kick the shit out of this guy. He never felt as backed up as he felt today. In just a couple of days they had became a band of brothers so to speak. Yes they all had their little hang ups but when it came down to it one would protect all and all would protect one. Edward wished his father could see them all now he would be happy that they were together.

"Come on brothers let's finish this damn house so we can concentrate on other things." Edward clapped his hands and touched the wall and the roof was done.

Envy smirked at him, "I thought you said working with our hands was good." He then watched as Al clapped his hands and touched the wall and more walls in the house appeared separating the rooms. Envy sat in the chair, "I'm not complaining about this less work is good."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

AN:

Edward: "Awe come on is that all the action I'm going to get!"

Miki: "Shut up Edward or you might end up screwing a squirrel."

Edward: "Ok..ok get on with it already!"

Envy: "My gosh is that all you think about you disgusting human?"

AL: " Are you two gonna start this again. Hey Miki just let him get some PLEASE!"

Edward, Al, and Envy singing together: "Oh Miki your so fine.. your so fine you blow my mind.. Hey Miki!"

Miki: "Very nice boys now.. SHUT UP!"

Beyond the portal Chap.5

A month later Mustang was sitting in his office when Richard came through the door, "General they told me to talk to you about this Fullmetal alchemist."

Mustang crossed his hands in front of his face and Hawkeye hung the phone up and turned around.

"And just who are you may I ask?" Mustang studied this guy's demeanor.

"My name is Sergeant Richard Klaus sir." Richard walked forward because Mustang motioned for him to sit down.

"I'd rather stand sir."

Mustang still staring at Richard, " So what's the problem you have with Fullmetal?"

Richard blurted, "He and his younger brother threatened to kill me last month sir."

Mustang trying not to laugh, "He did? And you're still alive? He must be rusty."

"The older brother threw me in a tree then kicked me out." Richard kept ranting.

Hawkeye walked over and whispered in Mustang's ear that this was the guy Winry was seeing when Edward got back. Then he had laid hands on her and Envy had to step in.

Mustang smiled at Richard, "Well I can't very well do anything about the older one he's not in the military. And the younger one is too young. But I tell you what..Dick is it? When Fullmetal comes back to work I'll talk to him." He picked up a file to read, "I can only be a buffer between you and him because if you pissed him off I don't know what to tell you." He started to read the file again then looked at Richard, "If that's all you can go."

Richard walked out in disbelief _'I can't believe he's not going to do anything. Who is this Fullmetal alchemist and what does he have on the military?' _

Riza looked at Roy, "Roy we have to talk."

Mustang looked up, "Yes Lieutenant."

"Roy I'm late." Riza walked around in front of him.

Mustang not knowing what she was saying, "What do you mean late Lieutenant? You're always on time for work."

She let out a sigh, "No Roy, you idiot my period is late. I think I'm pregnant."

Mustang fell over backward in his chair then popped up, "A baby?"

Riza smiled, "I'm not sure I have a doctors appointment at lunch."

Mustang walked over hugged and kissed her they were both so into each other they didn't see Richard who had opened the door. He backed out and shut it _'I've got you now. There's no fraternizing with each other in the military.'_

Edward and his brothers had finished the house early and he was thinking on going back to work. Sitting around doing nothing was not like Edward he wanted to be in the fight. He missed the adrenaline rush of the fight and not knowing what your enemy was going to do. Sparing with his brothers just wasn't cutting it anymore. Now he just had to figure out a way to tell Winry he planned on asking her to marry him before he left.

Edward went in to take a shower while he was in the shower Winry showed up and was talking to Al and Envy and they informed her of what Edward wanted to do.

Edward walked into his room to find Winry sitting on his bed, "Winry what are you doing here?" He stood there in his boxers, his long hair down to his waist, his biceps muscular and nicely formed, and his six pack hard abs. He was a perfect picture of a guy who worked out everyday.

Winry's mouth dropped to the ground and she thought '_My he has grown up nicely.' _Then she shook her head and remembered his question, "Al and Envy said you might be leaving."

Edward got a little pissed, "I wish they wouldn't have said anything. I was going to tell you later." He walked over and pulled his hair over his shoulder and grabbed his shirt to put on.

Two arms went around his waist and he could feel her cheek on his back, "Edward what have I done to make you want to leave?" Then he felt the tears on his back.

He closed his eyes and exhaled he turned around and hugged her, "It's nothing you've done Winry it's me, I miss working and being on the road."

She could smell the soap on him and his arms around her felt so good, "Edward I want you to take a piece of me when you leave and leave a piece of you with me." She stepped back and pulled her black tube top down.

"I want you to teach me Edward." She had never done anything like this before but she knew she was in good hands.

He smiled a little smile at her and she thought he was going to pull it back up. But he pulled her closer to him, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She shook her head yes.

"Okay but if at anytime you want me to stop tell me and I'll stop." He reached down and untied the knot around her waist holding her overalls up and slid then down her legs. Then he took her tube top and as she raised her arms he pulled it up and over her head.

He took her hand and led her to the bed and sat her down she began to get a little nervous as he sat down next to her and began to kiss her. He gently pushed her backward on the bed and laid over her his long hair draped both their bodies.

He began to run his hands over her body and she let out a whimper he moved his head back and looked at her and in a low whisper, "Are you okay?"

"Yeees Edward." Not wanting to let go of the feeling she felt at that moment. She wrapped her arms around his waist and moved them up his back to his shoulders then down his biceps.

He reached down and slid her underwear off then his he moved back over her, "Winry are you sure? It's going to hurt a little at first."

She looked at him, "Yes Edward I want to be one with you and only you." That was all he needed to hear.

**( ok people that's as explicit as it gets cause like an idiot I rated this one T. Lets fast forward past this sexual experience.)**

Winry laid there starring at the ceiling then she looked at Edward, "WOW! You were right it hurt at first but after that it was intense." She smiled at him, "Can we do it again?"

Edward looked at her and shook his head yes, "I need to rest up some okay." He reached over and moved her hair with his hand, "Winry there's something I want to ask you."

Winry still reaming from good sex, "Sure Edward."

"Sit up." They sat up and he reached over into his nightstand and pulled out a box and placed it in her hand.

She looked at it, "What is it Edward?"

He smiled, "Open it."

She opened it and there was a beautiful diamond ring inside, "What is this for Ed?"

He reached out and took her hand, "Winry Rockbell will you marry me?"

She was shocked and stunned, "YES! OH YES EDWARD!" she grabbed him around the neck and hugged him knocking him over backward on the bed. He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

"I promise to love and protect you for the rest of my life." Edward said and as Winry looked in his eyes she knew he meant it.

She ran her finger down his abs, " Edward can we do it again?"

He grabbed her by the waist and flipped her under him and began to kiss her chest then he looked up,

"We're going to be here all night aren't we?"

Winry laughed, "Until I get it right."

Edward continued kissing her chest up to her neck muttering along the way, "What..ever..you..say."

They next day Mustang and Hawkeye were called to the head of the military's office. Grumman had become fuhrer since King Bradley's death. Hawkeye and Mustang didn't know what to expect but they had an idea.

As they walked in they both stopped and saluted, " Good morning sir." They both said.

Grumman looked at them both, " I have a complaint here that you two were fraternizing on military grounds is this true?"

Mustang admitted, " Yes sir."

"Well that seems to pose a problem if your dating one of you has to resign." Grumman looked at them "I'm very disappointed in you two."

Hawkeye spoke up, "What are our options sir?"

Grumman flipped through the manuel, "If you quit seeing each other we can transfer one of you."

Mustang spoke up, "Permission to speak freely sir?"

Grumman waved, "Yes go ahead."

"There's no way in hell we're going to stop seeing each other." He saluted, "Sir."

Hawkeye blurted out, "I'm pregnant sir."

Grumman's face went to stone then he smiled and was leaning into Hawkeye's stomach, "Hello little baby. I'm your great grandfather."

Hawkeye looked down, "Sir it's not even formed yet." Grumman was rubbing her stomach. She looked down, "Awkward…"

"I will be the one to resign sir." Hawkeye gave Mustang a 'Shut up I know what I'm doing ' look.

Grumman groaned, "Alright then we will draw up the papers and send them over for you to sign." They both saluted and walked out the door.

When they got outside Mustang turned to Hawkeye, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Because you need to move up the ranks and I'll still have your back." She winked at him, "So who do you think made the complaint?"

Mustang stopped, "Well there's was only one person I pissed off yesterday and that was Dick."

Hawkeye glared, "Such a fitting name for such a person."

When they got to Mustang's office he picked up the phone. Hawkeye walked to the window, "Are you calling Edward?"

"Yes I think he needs a heads up on what this Dick is doing." The phone on the other end began to ring.

Hawkeye turned, "It took you long enough I would have called him yesterday."

Mustang slumped over and groveled, "We we're a little busy at the doctors yesterday Riza."

Envy answered the phone, "Why am I answering this damn thing?"

Al in the background, "Cause you picked it up dumbass."

Envy turned to Al holding the phone out, " You know your starting to sound like Edward."

Al pointed to the phone, "Say hello asshole."

Envy put the phone to his mouth, "Hello asshole."

Mustang looked at the phone then put it back to his ear, "ENVY PUT EDWARD ON THE PHONE NOW!"

Envy held the phone out, "I think it's that useless around water General."

Al came to the phone, "Uh hi General."

Envy was making smoochy noises in the background, "Kiss ass."

"Al where is Edward?" Mustang said sternly.

"Uh Envy go get Ed." Al turned around.

Envy waved his hands in front of him, "I'm not going up there he's been locked up with his girly friend all night." Envy was reluctant to go because of all the strange noises he heard coming from Ed's room all night, "I think she might have seriously hurt him a couple of times with all the moaning and screeching I heard."

Al glared at Envy, " Hold on general I'll see if he's up." Al headed upstairs and knocked on Edward's door, "Brother are you up?" He was about to knock again when Edward opened the door. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

Al took one look at his brother, "AHHHHH! DID YOU TRY HUMAN TRANSMUTATION ON YOURSELF?"

Edward jumped on Al and covered his mouth then his face turned into something scary through gritted teeth, " SHUT UP AL. SHE'S FINALLY ASLEEP!"

Envy walked up, "Wow you look worse than when I killed you. "He smiled, "What have you done you brute?"

Edward got off Al and looked at his brothers, "I have created..a..sex monster."

That's when he heard her, "Edward where are you?"

He froze like a statue in a low voice, "Quick run!" All three took off running as they we're running down the stairs Al told Ed the General was on the phone.

Mustang who was impatiently waiting and taping his foot heard a crash come from the other end of the phone. He held the phone out and looked at Hawkeye, "I think they all fell down the stairs."

Edward yelled, "YOU DUMBASSES!

"Dumbasses? You're the one that fell over the rail and took us with you." Al yelled back.

"You smashed my head with your human ass you pathetic worm scum." Envy was holding his head.

Mustang had heard enough, " EDWARD PICK THE PHONE UP!"

Edward crawled over to the phone, "Hey General what's going on?" like nothing happened.

"I heard you fall down the stairs." Mustang scowled, "What the hell are you guys doing over there?" Mustang was wondering why they we're running around and why Edward was still asleep at twelve in the afternoon.

"Oh you heard that huh?" Edward scratched his head, "Nothing just brother stuff."

"I called to warn you about Dick. Lieutenant Hawkeye had to resign today." Then his voice got high and he sang, " BECAUSE WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

Edward held the phone out, "When the hell did this happen?"

Mustang proudly, "About a month ago."

"I see..Hey General I asked Winry to marry me. So we're having a housewarming slash engagement party this weekend can you pass it on?" Edward said smiling.

Mustang got serious again, " Just watch out for this Dick he want's to take you down."

Edward got off the floor and thought _'now he's messing with my friends,'_, " I will General thanks."

He looked and saw Winry coming down the stairs in a low whisper, "Gotta go general." He hung the phone up and made it to the kitchen door before she pulled his leg out from under him.

"I'm feeling more rested now Edward." As she pulled him up the stairs his head hitting every step.

He looked at Al and Envy, "HEEELP MEEE!"

All they heard was the bedroom door shut Al turned to Envy, "I guess brother forgot Winry has a somewhat addictive personality" he looked at Envy, "You should see her around new automail."

Envy's mouth was hanging open as he nodded his head. Then both went back to what they were doing and ignored the sounds that were echoing through the house.

Mustang walked into the room where his band of merry men were. All their eyes shot to the empty spot behind him.

Fuery spoke first, "Uh General where's the Lieutenant?"

"Oh she resigned." Mustang said calmly.

Chaos and uproar broke out, "Why did she do that?"

Mustang went into his Captain Morgan stance, "BECAUSE TEAM WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

Breda looked at each member of the team, "Who's having the baby? I'm not having a baby?" his head shot back and forth to everyone.

Falman looked at Breda, "What I think the General means is the Lieutenant is having a baby."

Havoc puffed on his cigarette, " So General who's the father someone we know?"

Mustang scowled, "IT'S ME YOU IDIOTS!" Awkward stares endue.

"General we need to look at these files people are missing and have been found dead." Havoc threw a file at him, "There's almost nothing left of them to identify."

Mustang studied the file, "I haven't seen anything like this since Gluttony."

Havoc spoke up, "If the Lieutenant resigned I can move up and women love guys that move up." He put his hands to his chin, "That means I can have all the women." He did a crazy dance and stuck his hand in the air, "YEEES!"

Mustang slapped him with a file, "Are you done yet?"

Fuery who was shaking, " You don't think Gluttony's out there still do you?"

"Only Fullmetal knows what went on in that city." Mustang stares at door then turns, "I'll ask him this weekend at his housewarming party slash engagement party." He turned, "Oh you guy's are invited too." He thought for a minute, "WE CAN CARPOOL!"

Everyone backed away slowly, "No General. That's okay. We'll find another ride."

Mustang pulled out a picture and flipped it around, "HAVE YOU SEEN MY GIRLFRIEND? ISN'T SHE BEAUTIFUL?" showing it to everyone.

Falman answered, "Yes sir we know what the Lieutenant looks like we saw her everyday."

Mustang pouted and his hand went to his other pocket as he jumped on the desk "HAVE YOU SEEN HER WITH HER HAIR DOWN?" shoving the picture into Falman's face.

Breda looked at Havoc, "Oh no he's turned into Lt. Hughes."

Fuery whispered to Breda, "What's worse the Lieutenant's aim or him like…this?"

Breda frowned, "It's a tie."

" Sir I still think we can find our own ride. I don't think we can be in the same car with you." Falman stood up and walked to the door.

Mustang frowned, "What don't you like my happiness?"

They all saluted and stood at attention, "YES SIR!"

Mustang smiled, "I'm going home to see my girlfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

AN: This is turning in to the most outrageous thing I've ever done comedy, romance, asshole villain, good friends, and a brother bond that's unbreakable. I hope your enjoying it.

Beyond the Portal Chap.6

That weekend the Elric brothers and Winry were getting ready for the party. The party was due to start in a couple of hours and Winry was having a problem with Envy.

"Envy you have to dress appropriately for the party just put this shirt and pants on." Winry threw them at him.

"Look my brothers girly friend I not wearing your pathetic human monkey suit." Envy threw them back at her.

"EDWARD!" She yelled as she turned around, "Ahh you're impossible" Edward walked through the door.

"Winry leave him alone." Edward could tell something had been bothering Envy since yesterday.

"Yes girl listen to my brother." Envy got up and walked out.

"Edward what are you doing? You can't let him walk around like that. He needs some clothes and he needs a-"

Edward cut her off, "Damn it Winry! don't start telling me what my brother needs." Edward was getting a little pissed at the way she was trying to turn him human, "He's a homunculus, but he's still my brother let him wear what he wants too."

"Brother can you help me with this tie thing." Al came through the door he had tied the tie in a knot.

Edward smiled at his brother Al, " Sure come here." It was hard for Edward to realize that instead of a year between them there was now a six-year gap. He had taken care of Al since they were little and now with Envy even though he was older he had the mentality sometimes of a mischievous ten-year old.

Edward fixed Al's tie and walked up to Winry, "Give him a break ok. Something has been bothering him lately and he's a little on edge." He smiled at her, "I'm sorry I snapped at you I'll go talk to him."

"Edward please find out what's wrong with him I don't like seeing him this way." She was concerned but then she was always concerned about Ed and Al. Now with Envy's multiple personality changes going on she was concerned for him. Edward kissed her on the forehead and walked out to go follow his brother.

Edward walked to the edge of the river and looked around, "ENVY! Where the hell are you?"

"Damn it you stupid pip squeak how come you always seem to know where I am?" Envy was sitting on the branch of a tree.

Edward looked up, "You know when Al and I used to fight I would always find him sitting at the edge of this same river."

"Really? Well the sound of the water seems to sooth the souls inside me." Envy jumped down.

Edward could tell his brother had something weighing on his mind, "So tell me what's bothering you lately?"

Envy walked up to Edward and pulled up the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing, "It's this! My philosopher's stone is being used up. I'm starting to decay little by little I can't even change into different forms anymore without using most of it's power."

Edward knew this was a problem without the philosopher's stone his brother would decay and die. But he also knew that giving Envy philosopher's stones to eat would turn him into the homunculus he was before.

He had come so far and Edward wasn't about to lose him now.

Edward walked over to Envy, "Brother don't worry after today is over we will find a way to save you."

Envy saw the determination on Edwards's face and he knew his brother would do everything he could. He remembered how Edward and Al were both so determined to get there bodies back that Edward had traded his life for Al's and Envy didn't want him to do that.

"You damn fool promise me you won't get yourself killed trying to help me. If I die it's ok because you and Al have shown me what it is to be part of a family. Besides I couldn't put up with that pathetic human girly friend of yours wanting to kill me. Because she would probably not succeed and I'd have to kill myself to get away from her groveling and whining." Envy starred out at the river.

"You know pissant I was really starting to like it here." Envy turned to Edward, "You're not a pip squeak or a pissant any more. You are my brother and I have come to that realization. Al is the pissant now and I will keep fighting as long as I can because I know someone needs to take care of him when you leave."

Edward felt at that moment that Envy had became more human then they had ever imagined, "Well brother" He motioned for Envy to walk, "Shall we go get this day over with."

Both brothers walked back to the house and noticed people had already started to arrive. They walked into the house and Winry came running up with the shirt and pants in her hand.

"Great you found him! Are you ready to put these on now?" She looked at Edward then back to Envy.

"You know what? It's ok you go ahead and wear what you want Envy." She gave him a big hug.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he jumped back and looked at Winry who was smiling at him and he felt something in him change.

"I don't like your pathetic human emotions and I really don't like being touched." Envy's demeanor changed at that point, "Give me the damn clothes and I'll wear them if you will never do that again."

Winry handed him the clothes and he stormed off. As he was walking away Envy felt different than he did before. He was actually beginning to care for these human scums. The emotions were more than he thought he could take. He walked through the kitchen and that's when he saw her sitting in the chair outside. He felt such a charge of emotion when he saw her it was like an instant connection like he was drawn to her.

He stopped Al walking by him, "Who...is that?"

Al looked out the window and there was only one person he saw, "Oh that's Rose."

Envy didn't know what he was feeling because he never felt anything like this before. He took off running to find Edward.

He saw Edward and ran through the living room and grabbed him and drug him to the other room. He seemed like he was hyperventilating and he was sweating.

"Edward I don't know what's going on? This human has made me feel weird." Envy was pacing back and forth.

"What do you mean?" Edward could see his brother was out of sorts with this.

"I am sweating and I have a warm feeling inside me. What is this pathetic feeling I'm feeling?" Envy was pulling at his hair.

Edward calmed his brother, "Tell me what happened."

"I was pissed off and walking through the kitchen when I saw….her." Envy pointed out the window.

Edward looked out and smiled, "Rose? You're freaking out about seeing Rose?"

"Yes you dumbass! Why?" Envy stopped to stare out the window at her, "It's like I feel pulled to he. I remember her from the underground city with Dante'."

"That's a human emotion brother. You're attracted to her." Edward put his hand to his head.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I DON'T HAVE HUMAN EMOTIONS!" Envy was freaking at this point.

Edward put his hand on Envy's shoulder, "Come on I'll introduce you to her."

"Are you out of your mind? She probably remembers me the way I used to be." Envy was trying to get the clothes on Winry gave him.

Envy got dressed and he and Edward walked out the door to where Rose was sitting. Rose saw Edward and ran up and gave him a hug.

"Hey Rose good to see you." Edward stepped back.

Rose smiled, "It's good to have you back Edward."

"Rose I want you to meet my brother Envy." Edward saw the look on her face then her face changed from scared to normal.

"It's nice to see you Envy." She smiled at him, "You've changed a lot."

Envy smiled at her, "Yes I have." He looked at Edward who gave him a thumbs up.

All of a sudden from behind Edward, " EDWARD ELRIC!" He flung his shirt off and grabbed Edward from behind "I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUR HOME!" Tears streaming from his eyes.

Edward could feel his skin, " Nice to see you Major Armstrong " Edward was trying to breathe when Armstrong put him down, "I see you took your shirt off too before you hugged me."

Edward turned around and saw a familiar face, "Second Lieutenant Ross are you going to slap me or hug me?"

She walked up and hugged him, "Nice to see you Edward." As she let him go she looked at him, "You have grown up Edward." Edward turned his attention to the guy next to her.

"Sergeant Bloch how have you been?" Edward put his hand out to shake Denny's.

Bloch shook his hand, "Glad you're back Edward."

Everyone was gathering into the party when a familiar voice sounded behind Edward and he noticed the huge shadow.

"I'm glad your home Edward." He put his hand out and touched Edward on the shoulder.

Edward turned and his face lit up, "Sig I'm glad you made it" Edward's eyes immediately went to the ground, "I was sorry to hear about teacher if you didn't come I was planing on visiting you this week."

Sig looked around, "And miss your engagement party you know you and Al are like sons to me and Izumi."

He then turned and wiped a tear from his eye, "I know she would be proud of you Edward."

Edward smiled, "Thanks Sig that means a lot."

Mustang and Hawkeye walked up to Edward, "Fullmetal we need to talk about a certain person that's causing us both problems."

Edward smiled at Hawkeye, "Hey Lieutenant congratulations." He motioned towards her stomach.

Hawkeye smiled, "Thank you Edward."

Mustang jumped up on the table and in his deep husky loud voice, "Doesn't she look like a vision of loveliness?"

Hawkeye pulled her gun, " Roy shut up and get down." Everyone was staring at them.

Mustang got off the table, "I have something else to talk to you about too." Edward and Mustang started to walk to the river.

The girls were standing with Winry in a circle talking and they noticed Winry's eyes following Edward and Mustang as they walked away.

"Don't worry Winry the General just wants to talk to Edward." Hawkeye tried to reassure her.

But Winry knew, "He's leaving again isn't he?" She said hesitantly.

Sheska wanting to change the subject, " He has sure grown into a good man Winry you are so lucky."

Winry snapped back from worrying, "Well you guys can eat your hearts out because he's finally mine." She then blushed, "All mine."

All the girls at the same time, "Aaaaaw."

Edward and Mustang were talking at the river, "There have been people disappearing by the hundreds and some body parts are the only thing left." Mustang finished describing the scenes.

Edward scratched his head, "I really don't know what to think about that general."

Envy walked out of the trees, "It sounds like that fat ass Gluttony."

Both Mustang and Edward turned to Envy, "Gluttony!"

Envy put his hand to his head, "Oh don't tell me you forgot Edward Gluttony is the only homunculus besides me that's still alive." He threw his hands in the air, "No one ever killed him he's probably been living in the underground city and coming up to feed."

Mustang couldn't believe his ears, "Edward did you know about this?"

"I had forgotten about it till I just remembered. He's right Gluttony was still roaming around down there." Edward clinched his fist, "We have to find him and destroy him."

Mustang saw Winry walking towards the river, "Fullmetal" He motioned towards Winry, "We'll talk about this later."

Edward turned around and saw her, "Okay general."

Edward started to walk away, "Oh and Fullmetal watch out for Richard Klaus he's out to take you down. He's the reason Hawkeye had to resign."

Edward got pissed now he was messing with his friends he clinched his fist in front of him, "If I see that bastard I'll kill him."

"Just be careful." Mustang walked off towards Hawkeye.

Edward walked up to Winry and put his arms around her waist, "Hi." he said softly.

Winry looked at him and dropped her head, "Your leaving again aren't you?"

Edward pulled her chin up, "I'll tell you later."

Winry dropped her head again, "Sure Edward."

He pulled it back up so he could look in her eyes, "I told you Winry I would never keep anything from you again. Now let's enjoy this day and we'll talk later I promise."

Winry couldn't believe what she had just heard him say he was actually going to talk to her later. People were right he wasn't the same person who left here four years ago. He was actually a man now with responsibilities to his brothers and his soon to be wife.

Edward led Winry up onto the porch, "Excuse me can I have your attention please." Edward waved his hands in the air, "HEY UP HERE DUMBASSES!" Everyone looked up.

"Thank you." Edward took Winry by the hand, "I would like to announce that Winry Rockbell has accepted to be my wife."

Many comments flew from the audience, "It's about time."

"Good choice Edward."

"You're a lucky girl Winry."

"Don't screw this up Fullmetal."

Edward turned to Winry and kissed her, "I won't screw it up."

Winry smiled, "Don't be a smart ass, you do and I'll kick your ass Edward."

Later that night Edward informed Winry what him and Mustang had talked about and what Envy had said about Gluttony.

"Winry I haven't done anything like this in four years I'm not sure if I can still do what I used to." Edward sat on the edge of the bed.

Winry had never seen him like this and it pissed her off, "Edward Elric what the hell are you talking about? DON'T START DOUBTING YOURSELF!"

"I'm not doubting myself it's my skills that are rusty." Edward was wondering why she got mad.

That was when she lost it, "YOU ARE NOT RUSTY I'VE SEEN YOU TEACHING AL. YOUR STILL AS GOOD AS YOU USED TO BE!" She took a wrench out and clocked him with it.

Then he jumped in her face holding his head, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"FOR BEING A DUMBASS!" she yelled back.

"DUMBASS? WINRY YOU MAKE IT SOUND LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL. PEOPLE CAN GET HURT!" Edward sat back on the bed.

Winry walked over and kneeled in front of him, "You are the Fullmetal alchemist you can transmute with your bare hands Edward. Now promise me I want to hear you say it your going to take care of Gluttony and not let anyone get hurt. Then you're going to come home to me."

Edward smiled a little smile at her, "I very well can't marry you if I don't come back, right?" she threw him a glare, "Alright, Alright I promise I'll do what I can Winry."

Al walked into the living room and looked at Envy, "I haven't heard brother yell like this in a long time."

"Yeah well his girly friend has some lungs on her too." Envy stood and walked to the window.

"Al I don't want you to tell the runt but I'm going to follow him when he leaves." Envy looked at Al.

"Why? Do you think something's not right?" Al got concerned now he didn't want his brother walking into something bad but he knew Edward could take care of himself.

Envy glared out the window, "It's was something that General said about this Dick guy I don't trust." Envy turned to Al, "I only trust my family any other human scum are pathetic and he's the worst."

Al jumped up, "I want to come then."

Envy swung around, "Don't be a dumbass you have to stay and take care of the girly friend so she don't notice I'm gone."

"How am I going to do that?" Al was wondering then he got an idea, "I can transmute something that looks like you and move it to different places."

"Now you're thinking pissant." Envy knew that their plan was in motion.

Edward got up the next morning and called Mustang, "Hey General, Are you ready for me to come in so we can take care of this problem?"

"Yes Fullmetal I've already had a team put together for you and their waiting to be assembled when you get here." Mustang informed Edward.

"Okay I'll be on the ten o'clock train." Edward looked at the time and it was eight o'clock.

Mustang was relived that Edward would be there that soon, "I'll see you then." Mustang also didn't feel right leaving Hawkeye alone with Dick running around, "Hey Edward is it okay if Riza comes and stays with Winry while we're gone?"

Edward liked that idea because having Hawkeye there made him feel more at ease leaving Winry and his brothers alone. Not that his brothers wouldn't protect Winry he knew she would enjoy the company so she didn't worry about him so much.

"Sure general I think that's a great idea." Edward gladly excepted.

"All right then I'll put her on the nine thirty train then." Mustang knew Riza would be pacing the floor while he was gone.

"Okay I'll have them pick her up when they drop me off. See you soon general." Edward hung the phone up and turned around to find Winry standing there.

"You're leaving at ten." She smiled at him, "You know we have a half hour to kill."

"Then why are we wasting time talking?" He took her hand and led her up the stairs.

When they got to the train station Hawkeye was there waiting, "Thanks for coming Lieutenant." Edward picked up her bag and gave it to Al.

"It's ok Edward I'd be climbing the walls at home." she handed him her sniper rifle.

"I see you've come fully prepared." He handed the rifle to Al.

She smiled, "I don't plan on getting out of practice."

Edward walked over to Winry, "I promise I'll be home soon Winry" He began to look around "Where is Envy?"

Al spoke up, "Oh brother he said he wasn't feeling well." Al turned to walk away, "I'll check on him."

The train whistle blew and Edward kissed Winry, "Watch out for Envy." He stepped on the train and looked at Hawkeye, "Take care of them Lieutenant."

She smiled, "Watch Roy for me" As the train pulled away, " Remember he's useless around water Ed."

Edward waved, "I got it."

Nobody noticed Envy had climbed onto the top of the train except Al. Al gave him a thumbs up and made a statue that resembled Envy and put it in the back of the car and threw a blanket over it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Beyond the portal Chap. 7

Edward stepped off the train and looked around then he spotted a familiar face and heard his voice,

"EDWARD ELRIC OVER HERE!"

"Hey Major Armstrong." Edward walked up and as they exited the train station Edward caught a glimpse of what he thought was Envy. Then he shook it off thinking Envy was home not feeling well.

Edward entered Mustangs office, "Ok General where's my team?"

Mustang hesitated a minute then looked at Edward, "Fullmetal your not going to believe who got put on your team."

Edward looked at Mustangs face, "Your kidding me right? How did that dumbass get put on my team?"

"I'm sorry I had that team put together when I came back and I didn't know who was on it." Mustang knew there was going to be more tension than anyone could take.

Edward facepalmed, "Oh hell I guess I gotta deal with it." then he looked up, "If he gets out of line I'm knocking him out."

"I'll help you if that happens." Mustang's feelings towards Richard were very low at this point.

"All right they are all in the other room let's go brief them." Mustang and Edward walked in the door of the other room.

There were guys yelling, "Ed glad your back " and "Hey Fullmetal we missed ya."

Richard knew he might have been in over his head now because it seemed all these guys knew Edward personally.

Richard walked over to Edward, "Hello Edward."

Edward turned around, "Heeey Dick " He turned and looked at all the guys, "Look guy's its Dick, remember the Dick I told you about?" Everyone scowls at Dick.

Richard smiled at Edward, "Hey Edward how's Winry?" trying to be sarcastic.

Edward smiled an ear to ear grin, "Oh you mean my fiancée I ravage three times a night…she's great." He winked at Richard, "I mean she's really great." Then Edward got a pissed off look, "Oh and Dick I still owe you for putting your hands on her."

You could see the steam blow out Richards ears everyone in the room was trying not to bust out laughing.

Mustang stepped in to cool the animosity and bring the testosterone down.

"Ok guys that's enough reminiscing." He looked at Richard, "I told you if you pissed him off I couldn't do anything and your really not helping your situation."

"Now can we get on with the briefing?" Mustang smirked at Edward.

Edward began to tell everyone everything about what he remembered that day in the underground city. After Envy killed him and Al brought him back he didn't remember seeing Gluttony.

Envy found a guy that was late for the meeting and knew this was his best chance. He grabbed the guy and pulled him into the closet and tied him up. Stole his uniform and tried to transform into the guy. It took three times before he could hold the form, "Damn it! I'm getting weaker." He looked at the guy "Stay here you pathetic worm and make no noise or I'll be back to finish you."

He walked up just as everyone was filing out of the briefing room. Envy walked into the crowd and saw Edward in the room with Mustang then he spotted Richard. He heard the guys talking about not going to the city for a couple of days. Edward and Mustang needed to get more guys together because the teams were too small.

Al had made cardboard cutouts of Envy and was placing then around the yard. He laid them down and tied rope to them so when he pulled them they would pop up.

Riza and Winry we're on the porch drinking tea and Winry looked out and spotted a cardboard cutout in the tree. Thinking it was Envy she waved getting no response she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't understand him sometimes " She turned to Riza.

Riza noticing that Envy had been hanging around in the tree for an hour now, "Maybe he's bird watching."

Winry turned to Riza, "Would you like to take a walk by the river."

Riza smiled, "Yes I could use a walk."

As they walked down past the trees they noticed Envy standing in the bushes. Al had not figured on wind so when the wind blew it face planted onto the ground.

Riza turned to winry with a strange look, " Has he been drinking?"

Winry shrugged her shoulders, "With him you never know."

They we're by the river enjoying the view about an hour later a cardboard cutout went floating by in the river.

Riza turned to Winry because it was sinking, " Do homunculus know how to swim?"

Winry threw a rock in the river, "I don't know…why?"

This went on for two days till the day Riza went in the bathroom. The shower was on and a cut out was in it to make it look like Envy in the shower.

The cardboard got wet and bent and fell out of the shower scaring the crap out of Riza so much she pulled her gun and fired at it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" She yelled grabbing the cardboard figure and stomping downstairs.

Throwing it on the table in front of Winry, " We have been had."

Winry got pissed, "ALPHONSE!"He came running through the door.

"Yes Win- " was all he got out as the wrench connected with his head.

" WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER AL?!" She had steam coming out her ears.

Al pulled himself together, "He followed Edward because he didn't trust Richard. Please don't be mad he's trying to protect Edward."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us this Al" Hawkeye firmly stared at him.

"I didn't want a wrench upside the head." Al was rubbing his head.

"Well tell me the truth or you'll get another." Winry put her arm up with the wrench in it "Where did he-"

She stopped yelling because she got light headed and all the color drained from her face.

"Winry what's wrong?" Al ran over to her.

She swallowed a couple of times, "I just need some air I think."

Riza got her a cup of water, "Here drink this."

Winry sipped the water and looked at Al, "Why would Envy think Edward's in trouble?"

"He said he just didn't trust Richard." Al took the cup she handed him and sat it down, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes maybe I just need to see a doctor I've been feeling tired the past couple of days more than usual." Winry knew she had missed her period this month but she thought maybe it was because of the way her and Edward had been going at it all month.

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow." Winry sat back in the chair.

"It's sounds like your pregnant Winry." Riza informed her.

"Pregnant….you mean a…baby?" Winry was a little shocked

" You and Ed have been…well you know..Right?" Riza really didn't want to have this conversation.

"A lot" was all Winry said.

Riza pointed to her stomach,"It only takes once."

"You guy's are gross I'm out of here." Al took off.

"You're not off the hook yet Al" Winry yelled after him.

Winry called the doctor and made an appointment for the day after tomorrow. She sat there and thought about what Edward was going to say if she was pregnant. She remembered that time that she delivered that baby and how he had said people we're awesome because they could make a life. She touched her flat belly and thought to herself '_Did Edward and I create a small life?' _

Envy was having a problem keeping the form he was in it took everything he had to hold it. The teams were meeting in the briefing room when Edward noticed Richard wasn't in the meeting.

"General where the hell is Klaus at?" Edward was not sure he liked him wandering around with no one keeping an eye on him.

Mustang scanned the room, "I don't know but I don't like it. Let me call Riza and find out if everything's ok."

Mustang picked up the phone and dialed a few minutes later, "Hello my vision of loveliness how are you feeling?"

"Get on with it Roy, I'm fine." Hawkeye was not in the playing around mood.

"Has anything strange happened there?" Mustang asked.

"No we're fine but Envy is following Edward so keep your eyes pealed for him." Riza thought they needed to know.

" All right my darling just keep your eyes open it seems Richard has missed the briefing." Edward was getting a little nervous.

Edward was motioning for the phone to talk to Winry. Mustang handed the phone to him and Riza gave the phone to Winry.

"Hello Edward." Winry was relieved to hear his voice.

"Winry is everything ok there? Are you, Al and Envy ok?" Edward asked her.

"Envy followed you Edward so watch out for him." Winry knew that if anyone could spot Envy it would be Edward.

Edward noticed something in her voice, "Winry what's wrong you sound weird?"

She didn't want to get his hopes up but she didn't want him to worry either, "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow."

"A doctors appointment….what's wrong?" Edward got a little scared.

She didn't know how to say it so she blurted it out, "I think I'm pregnant."

Edward about dropped the phone and he could hear her on the other end, "Edward are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here sorry about that." His voice got softer, "You mean we're going to have a baby?"

"I won't know for sure till tomorrow but Edward I'm a little scared I've never had a baby before." Winry was freaking a little bit.

Edward's soothing voice calmed her, "Don't worry I'll finish this and I'll come straight home. It's ok Winry I'll take care of you. Call me after your appointment tomorrow ok and I love you."

She felt calmer after talking to him, "I love you too."

Edward hung the phone up and fell in the chair he couldn't believe that they might have created a life. He was floating on cloud nine.

"Fullmetal get your head back in the game." Mustang spouted.

"Huh?" Edward looked up, "Oh yeah….Ok sorry."

Mustang noticed Edward was preoccupied with something so he pulled him aside, "Fullmetal you have to concentrate on this right now. Riza will take care of Winry we also have to figure out where that half brain homunculus brother of yours is."

"I've been looking at everyone in here General and if he's here he's well hidden." Edward was scanning the crowd of soldiers. The only problem was Envy was outside trying to hold the form of the soldier he took on. His philosopher's stone was being used up fast he didn't know how much longer he could keep it up.

The next day Edward and Mustang pulled the teams in for the last briefing before they we're going to set off for the underground city. Richard had missed three meetings and Edward was getting suspicious.

"All right General what the hell is he planning?" Edward scanned the room, "That's three meetings he's missed."

Mustang scratched his head, "I don't know but it would be nice to figure out what he's up to."

Envy felt he had failed because with all the problems he was having yesterday keeping his form he had lost sight of Richard. Now they we're clueless of what his next move was going to be.

Winry awoke that morning and got ready for her doctor's appointment. As she walked down the stairs she saw Riza in the kitchen.

"I'm off to the doctor can you keep an eye on Al while I'm gone?" She smiled at Riza.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? Richard is still missing." Riza asked.

Winry smiled one of her bright smiles, "No I'm sure he's around Central somewhere. Besides I'll be back in an hour it's not that far."

Riza reluctantly, "Ok I'll keep an eye on Al."

"Thanks." She turned and walked out the door.

As Winry walked to the doctor she daydreamed about her and Edward's life together. She knew Edward would make a great father just by the way he took care of Al all those years. Then when Envy came into the picture he took care of him she thought to herself _' He always takes care of everyone and now he had told her he would take care of her. But who takes care of him? He had to grow up so fast when his mother died and he had to be a parent to Al.' _

She got to the doctors and went in and sat down she felt nervous. The doctor called her in and she sat there biting on her nails.

"Winry nice to see you." the doctor came in, "What seems to be the problem?"

She began to tell the doctor her symptoms and that she and Edward had been having sex. The doctor examined her and smiled at her.

"Well I think your suspicions are right Winry." He put his stethoscope down, "It seems you are pregnant."

Winry jumped up, "REALLY?"

"Yes." the doctor, said.

"Oh my gosh Edward is going to be so happy." She thanked the doctor and ran out the door. Running down the street she turned the corner and ran straight into Richard.

"Hello Winry your just the person I was looking for" Richard looked around to see if anyone was with her then he whistled.

Two guys got out of a car and walked over, "Please escort her to the car please."

"Richard what are you doing?" Winry was pissed, "Edward is going to kick your ass." She spouted as they pushed her in the car.

"I'm hoping he'll get killed trying to save you from that homunculus Gluttony." Richard rubbed his hands together.

Riza was pacing the floor thinking to herself '_Winry should have been back hours ago.' _ She looked at Al and he knew she was dreading the phone call she was about to make.

She smiled at Al and picked up the phone and dialed, "I need General Mustang's office please."

Mustang answered, "Hello Mustang here."

"Roy, Winry hasn't made it home yet and she should have been here hours ago. Have you guys found Richard yet?" Riza in the process of pulling her guns out.

Mustang looked at Edward, "No we haven't."

Edward got concerned, "What the hell's going on General?"

Mustang continued on the phone, "Give her an hour then go look for her call me back then."

Mustang hung up and told Edward what Riza said, "I knew I should have kicked his ass when I had the chance." Edward was pissed now.

"Maybe she just got distracted on the way home." Mustang tried to reassure Edward.

Edward glared at the door, "Winry doesn't get distracted." He started for the door when Richard walked in.

"Sorry I missed the briefings General I had a family emergency to deal with." He smiled at Mustang.

Edward started at him, "Where the he-?" Mustang grabbed Edward and gave him a stern look.

"That's ok Klaus be in the next one." Edward figured out what Mustang was doing and relaxed.

Richard looked at Edward, "What we're you saying?"

Edward gritted his teeth, "I was going to ask you where the hell you had been."

When he left Mustang turned to Edward, "We can't let on about anything I'll know more in an hour when Hawkeye calls back." He put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Got it?"

"Yes." Edward said walking out the door.

Envy had over heard their conversation he thought _'So Dick disappeared for a day and now brother's girly friend is missing. I believe that pathetic worm scum had something to do with her disappearing. He better not hurt one hair on her human head or I'll take him down. Time to keep a closer eye on Dickey boy knowing that human scum he'll lead me right to her.'_

Riza called Mustang back in an hour, "No sign of her Roy the doctor said she left eight hours ago."

"Did you talk to the doctor about why she was there because Edward want's to know." Edward was trying to take the phone.

"Put him on." Riza was happy someone would tell him but she wished it was Winry.

He grabbed the phone, "I need to know Lieutenant what the doctor said."

Riza turned to the doctor and handed him the phone, "This is Winry's fiancée tell him."

"She's pregnant." The doctor told Edward.

"DAMN IT!" Edward went crazy he threw the phone and hit the wall with his hand. Then he picked up a chair and threw it across the room. Then he dropped to his knees and in a soft voice, "I have to find her General she's pregnant and I promised her I would protect her." a tear rolled down his cheek, "It's my fault she's involved in this."

Mustang walked over and picked the phone up, "Riza ask around see if anyone saw her."

"Yes Roy and I'm sorry can you tell Edward I should have never let her go by herself." Riza felt really bad.

Mustang hung up and looked at Edward who was standing up off the floor and headed for the door, "FULLMETAL!"

Edward stopped at the door and through gritted teeth, "I'm not going to kill him but I'm seriously going to hurt him."

Mustang couldn't begin to feel the way Edward did, "Edward you can't do anything till we find out where he's got her."

"It's going to be hard not to pound his deceitful face General." Edward was trying to calm down he knew losing his temper was not what was going to find Winry. He thought he had left that hot headed kid on the other side but when it came to Winry that kid always seemed to come out.

Edward put his hand to his head, "I'm sorry General I've got to be smarter than this guy. You taught me always keep your cool and know your enemy. I need to play along with him and he'll lead me right to her."

Mustang smirked at Edward, "Well you did actually listen to what I told you. Now keep that hot headed kid in check for a while then you can let him loose after we get Winry back."

Envy was outside the door and heard Edward's breakdown now they had to worry about a baby. Envy thought to himself _'I knew my brother's feelings were going to put him in danger. I'm going to have to watch his back closer because now he's worried about the girly friend. Human emotions always work to bring them down such pitiful creatures. Then how come I want to be one so bad now? And have a family? And have brother's?'_

Al was sitting in the kitchen when he turned to Riza, "I feel so useless sitting here I need to be helping to find Winry. Both of my brothers now have their hands tied Edward can't do anything till Winry is found and Envy philosopher's stone is weakening. I need to go to the Underground City, I know it better than anyone because Wrath showed me. Please Lieutenant I fear both my brother's are in serious trouble."

"All right Al but your sticking close to me. We are only doing this because I fear Roy 's ass is hanging in the wind too." She grabbed her guns and they headed for the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm letting Envy keep his big green monster form in this one. Why? You ask *Thinks a minute* " CAUSE THAT'S MY FAVORITE FORM!" sometimes I can turn into that when I'm mad just ask my family * family runs screaming from house*

AN: Although sometimes my house looks like and episode of it. There are five of us that live in the house all with the same attitudes as a character there's Me (Edward and yes I'm short hitting a whopping 5'3 and I do hate milk and I'm a hot head so Edward I can relate). My husband (Envy who's hair in the morning resembles Envy's and he really dislikes people). My daughter (Hawkeye who has marksman aim that's why we don't let her have guns she also will tell you what's on her mind). My roommate (Winry who cries at the drop of a hat and when she gets pissed will pick up the first thing she sees and throw it at you) and her six-year old daughter (Alphonse well she the total opposite of Al but she actually sounds like him). Chaos breaks out readily everyday and in a way I'm glad we can't perform alchemy or own weapons because it would not end well. But at the end of the day we are all together and somewhat getting along.

Beyond the portal Chap. 8

Envy followed Richard everywhere that day he knew he would slip up sooner or later. Richard knew he couldn't get Edward to try to save him so he hatched a plan. He would get the mousy guy named Spence on the team and put him in harms way he knew Edward would try to save this guy.

As the teams got together to go to the underground city Riza and Al had pulled up outside. Al jumped out of the car and waited for Hawkeye to get out.

"Where are we going Al?" Hawkeye pulled her guns.

Al took off running, "Follow me Lieutenant."

Mustang , Edward , and Major Armstrong's teams were all on their way to the city, each one going a different way. There was one thing on Edward's mind and that was finding Winry. He knew that after they defeated Gluttony he was going to force Richard to tell him where she was.

Envy was standing a few feet away from Richard when he overheard Richard telling this Spence kid that Edward wanted him to go into the huge room at the end of the hall.

Spence was reluctant at first but then he had heard about Edward and knew he wouldn't put him in danger. So he took off into the room and noticed it was huge and bright and there was a huge circle on the ground in the middle of the floor.

Edward looked back and noticed Spence gone, "Hey does anyone know where Spence went?"

Richard of course spoke, " I think he went in that room down there."

Edward got frustrated, " Damn it! He knows he shouldn't wander off." He looked at everyone "You guys stay here."

Edward walked into the room and saw Spence standing in the middle of the room staring up in awe. He wasn't moving he was frozen in fear.

Edward walked in, "Spence what the hell are you doing?" Spence pointed up.

Edward looked up and saw a huge white thing moving, then it came at him. He flipped out of the way landing next to Spence and clapped his hands together and drew a spear out of the ground.

Spence who was frozen in terror just stood there. Edward was trying to get him to move the huge head came at them again. Edward pushed Spence out of the way and flipping backwards saved himself.

The huge monster walked out of the shadows and Edwards eyes widened, "Gluttony?"

That's when he heard the muffling noises behind him. He turned and his heart about stopped, "Winry" she was tied up in the corner. Edward's thoughts were racing while Gluttony's heads were finding their next targets. Edward went to clap his hands and saw the circle and he froze his thoughts went back to the day he opened it_' I can't open it again. What if I get sucked into it? I can't go back!' _

Envy ran through the door to see Edward frozen and just standing there. He slapped him on the back of the head.

"What are you doing? Snap out of it you damn fool or we're all gonna die." Envy tried to transform only he couldn't, "My stone is almost completely used up."

Gluttony's tail swung around and sent them both flying in opposite directions. Edward hit the wall and slide down on the opposite side from where Winry was. Envy flew across the room hitting the wall next to Winry and fell to the ground.

Edward stood up and threw the spear hitting Gluttony in the head. Blood spewed out and fell to the ground in the form of philosopher stones. Envy knew he couldn't defeat Gluttony in the pathetic body he was in. So he reached over and untied Winry as she stood she looked down to see Envy grab two stones and eat them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed at him.

Envy looked at her, "Get that pathetic worm over there out of here and you leave too." He pointed to Spence.

She looked at Envy, "What about you?"

Envy couldn't believe she was concerned about him, " I'm going to kill him."

Envy them stood up and looked over to see Edward engaged in battle with two of Gluttony's heads. He turned into his favorite palm-tree form and walked out into the open.

"GLUTTONY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Envy watched as Winry grabbed Spence and ran out.

Edward saw she was clear and went into a full on rage looking at his brother, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE ENVY?!"

One of Gluttony's heads was following Winry and Spence. Edward clapped his hands and put a wall up. They got clear and pasted Al as they ran out.

Winry yelled back, "NO AL!" Alphonse ran into the room.

Hawkeye saw Winry, "Where is Roy?"

Winry let Spence go, "I haven't seen him yet."

Armstrong ran through another door to see Ed and Al in hand combat with Gluttony. He saw Gluttony's other head coming up behind them so he threw his shirt off.

"This is a job for my superior muscles and strength." He ran and jumped on the head.

Envy watched as everyone was thrown off Gluttony, " Oh this is pathetic." He turned to his big green monster form.

Hawkeye ran through the door guns pulled and stopped in shear terror at the sight of Gluttony. She saw everyone flying through the air. Then she saw the head flying towards her and began to fire. She shot all her rounds into it but it kept coming.

Mustang ran in the door across the room saw the head headed for Hawkeye, " RIZA!"

Envy's attention was drawn to where Mustang was looking he swiped his tail and hit the head. Then he reached down with his big green hand and scooped Hawkeye up in it. He turned towards the door and opened his hand and she rolled out right in front of Winry.

"YOU GIRLY FRIENDS NEED TO GET OUT NOW! YOUR VERY DISTRACTING!" Envy turned to face Gluttony.

"Edward you're going to have to open the portal and transmute him." Envy said.

Edward didn't know if he could do it. He stood their looking at the portal and remembering what had happened the last time he stood here. He had given his life for his brother and lost four years living on the other side.

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang yelled at him "IT'S TIME TO LET GO OF THE FEAR!"

Edward turned and looked at him then back to Gluttony and Envy who now had Gluttony secure in the middle of the circle.

He saw all the chaos going on and something in him snapped back to that sixteen-year-old he used to be. He looked over at Mustang, "General Envy has to be out of the circle before I transmute Gluttony. Can you hold him there?"

Envy yelled at Edward, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME YOU DUMBASS! JUST KILL THIS BASTARD!"

Mustang remembered what Envy had just done for Hawkeye. He looked at Armstrong, " Can we hold him together?"

"Yes!" Armstrong flexed his muscles.

"Alright Envy when we tell you get out of the circle." Mustang told him.

Envy couldn't believe this, were these pathetic lower life forms actually trying to save him? Did this mean he had become part of the family?

Edward looked at Al and nodded then they looked at Mustang. Mustang looked at Armstrong and they all looked at Envy.

"NOW!" Armstrong hit Gluttony with spears of rock that pushed him backwards. Mustang snapped his fingers sending a ring of fire surrounding Gluttony.

Edward yelled to Envy, "GET OUT NOW!" Then he nodded to Al.

Envy backed out and both Ed and Al clapped their hands and touched the circle it began to glow a bright blue color. Edward clapped his hands touched the ground and created canons that shot giant spears. He aimed them towards Gluttony and let them fly. They hit Gluttony and blood went everywhere and then he was gone.

Edward was getting off the canon when his automail leg stuck on something and he began to fall towards the portal.

" BROTHER!" Al screamed.

"EDWARD NO!" Winry yelled.

"FULLMETAL!" Mustang ran around to try to catch Edward but missed, "NO!"

Envy seeing his brother had fallen into the portal stuck his head in. When he pulled his head out there was nothing then the portal shut down.

"EDWARD!" Winry ran over to the portal and fell to her knees, "No!..No! I can't lose him again." And she began to cry.

Everyone stared at the now closed portal and was saddened by Winry's cries. Mustang walked over and helped her up.

Then all of a sudden, "HEY YOUR DAMN BREATH STINKS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Everyone looked at Envy's mouth to see a foot sticking out.

Envy put his head on the floor and opened his mouth. Edward got up and walked out," Wow that was close." He looked at Envy, "A little too close."

"ED!" Winry ran over and threw her arms around his neck, "I thought I'd lost you again."

Edward smiled and hugged her back "Not that easy thanks to our brother." Then he pushed her backwards some, "Are you and the baby ok?"

She smiled, "Yes were fine."

Envy turned into his palm tree form, "Now pipsqueak what are we going to do about Dick? He's the one that did this. I just despise pathetic humans like him."

Edward smiled, "Back to pip squeak are we? Well that's all you ever called me so I'm used to it brother. And as for Dick." Edward clinched his fist and looked at Mustang, "He's going to pay for this."

Mustang was hugging Riza, "Are you hurt?"

Hawkeye smiled and looked at Envy, "No he was very gentle setting me down."

Mustang walked up to Envy, "I forgive you for Hughes because you took one life but you saved two today." He looked at Hawkeye.

"Why thank you General, but can we now go take care of Dick please?" Envy bowed and stood up.

Edward looked over at Al and Envy, "In good time brothers, in good time. Let's get everyone home for now. He's not going anywhere."

Edward awoke the next morning and rolled over and looked at Winry and he smiled to himself. He scooted

over and raised up on his elbow then took his other hand and placed it on her flat stomach.

Winry opened her eyes, "What are you doing Ed?"

"I just can't believe there's a little person in there." Edward leaned up and kissed her.

Winry laid there, "I know I can't believe it either." She looked at him, "And we made it."

Edward began to think about life and the way life was made. How two people could actually come together and make another. 'People are awesome and we are all unique in our own way. We have different characteristics that separate us from others and we all have a special gift. The trademarks of our parents that we carry and pass down to our children. Some of us are blonde, blue eyed, some dark haired, green eyed. We push through problems and if we can't there is always someone there to help us. We learn to depend on others for help or there are those who are strong and can push through anything. But in the end we are all created in the same way with two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, one nose, one mouth and one brain. No matter the color of the skin, hair and eyes underneath we are all the same and we are made the same. So no matter what comes at you in life take it head on and remember you are a miracle and how that miracle is made is not a decision to be made swiftly or lightly because you are responsible for that life you make.'

Edward smiled at Winry, "You know we're going to have to move the wedding up now..Right?"

"What do you mean?" Winry laughed.

"Well I can't very well let you walk around pregnant and not be married." Edward knew this was the way it was going to be he loved Winry and he wanted to marry her. Now more than ever he knew they should have waited till they we're married. But in his heart he always knew she would be his wife even when he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Edward do you know how hard it is to put wedding together?" Winry was frantic.

Edward stopped her and smiled, "The only thing we need is each other, family and good friends. I just want to be able to call you my wife and to love you for the rest of my life."

Winry knew he was right that was all she wanted too was to be able to call him her husband. Something months ago she never thought would happen. She had always loved Edward from the time they we're small children. She had watched Al and him struggle to keep going and to get Al back to normal. He had given his life up for his brother and saved another brother from his destructive path. As she looked at him today she realized that she was more in love with him now than she ever was before.

"Alright Edward let's make this happen. I just want to be your wife and you my husband." Winry jumped up, "I've got an idea let's make it a double wedding. General Mustang has been trying to figure out a way to get Hawkeye to marry him…this is perfect!"

"Whatever you want Winry is fine with me." Edward smiled.

Mustang was in his office that day when Edward, Al and Envy walked in, "Hey General I'm here to discuss the Dick situation."

Mustang put his hands together in front of his face, "Well Fullmetal what would you like to do?"

Edward looked at Mustang, "Well I want to knock him out."

"I understand what you want to do but I can't know about it or I'll have to try to talk you out of it being a superior officer. So Fullmetal I suggest you let that hot headed kid lose in you and do what you used to do." Mustang turned towards the window.

Edward got a puzzled look on his face and thought for a minute. Then he remembered he never used to say anything to Mustang he always handled it his way.

He smiled, "Alright General."

All the soldiers were in the mess hall eating lunch when the door flew open with a thud. Everyone looked up and starred at Edward who was standing in the door scanning the room.

People began to whisper, "That's Fullmetal."

Another, " Yeah he looks pissed."

Edward walked slowly into the mess hall and yelled, "HEY DICK WHERE YA HIDING?" eye's shot directly to Richard who was stuffing his face.

Everyone in the room began to scatter out the doors knowing Edward was going to kick the shit out of Richard.

The doors on both sides of the mess hall swung open with a thud. Al was standing in one and Envy was in the other one.

Edward was still walking towards Richard, "I hear your going to take all of us down?"

Richard scanned the doors and figured Al would be the easiest to take out first he ran towards Al. Al took a stance then clapped his hands together with the transmutation circles on his gloves he didn't have to take the time to draw one. He then touched the wall and sent a fist flying towards Richard and knocked him backwards.

Edward walked up and looked down at Richard, "Trying to take out my little brother first?" Edward took a stance with his fists up, "Get up you coward I'm about to kick your ass."

Mustang and his team we're all watching through the windows, "Go Fullmetal" Mustang grinned.

Richard stood up, "Wow? Three against one you guys can't fight fair can you?"

"I'm the one you need to be concerned about Dick." Edward threw a punch that caught Dick in the jaw and sent him to the ground.

Richard got up and tried to throw a punch but Edward ducked. Edward in turn threw one that caught Richard in the face again then he did a spin kick and knocked him to the ground.

Richard stumbled to his feet and tried to throw another punch at Edward. Edward flipped backwards then ran at Richard and jumped in the air and kicked him in the face again. Richard hit the ground and slid Edward walked up and pulled him up by the front of the shirt and punched him, "This is for messing with my friends."

Then he pulled Richard to his feet Edward pulled his arm back to hit him, "This is for laying hands on Winry." then he punched him again Richard hit the ground with a thud and didn't move.

Edward looked at his brothers and waved for them to follow him. All three we're walking out when they heard the cocking of a gun behind them.

Mustang put his hands on the window, "No! He's going to shoot him."

Edward turned just as a bullet left the chamber and out of nowhere Envy was standing in front of him. Edward pulled Al behind him and they both watched as Dick emptied his clip into Envy.

Envy regenerated himself and looked at Edward and Al. Then he reached out with his big green arm and grabbed Dick. "You brothers need to leave, me and Dick are going to have a conversation."

"Envy remember we don't take human lives no matter who it is." Edward knew his brother and he knew what he was capable of.

Envy turned into his giant green form, " I'm not making promises but that's up to him."

Envy walked over to Richard holding him in his hand he gave him a squeeze," First you lay your hands on brothers girly friend. Then Hawkeye has to resign, then you kidnap brothers girly friend and put her and his child in danger. Now you try to kill both my brothers, So Dick I told you the last time I wouldn't be so pleasant this time. Do you think you deserve to live?"

Richard was pissing all over himself, "You're not human! W-What the hell are you?"

Envy grinned and in his loud raspy monster voice, " I AM A HOMONCULUS! I AM THE FIRST AND THE LAST ONE AND I AM THE BROTHER OF EDWARD AND ALPHONSE ELRIC. I AM ENVY AND IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST DICK TO REMEMBER BROTHERS DON'T BELIEVE IN KILLING BUT I DO. SO LOOK AT ME YOU PATHETIC HUMAN SCUM AND REMEMBER ME CAUSE I'LL NEVER BE FAR AWAY."

" So you're going to kill me now?" Richard was shaking.

Mustang walked through the door, "Envy what are you going to do?"

Envy let Richard go, "Just remember Dick I'll out live all of you pathetic humans and I can find you anywhere. So forget the name Elric and I'll let you live." Envy turned into his palm tree form and swiped his hand towards Richard, "All yours General." Then he ran off towards the door "Ha..ha..ha..ha."

"Your lucky Dick Envy usually just eats his prey." Mustang nodded to Breda and Falman to take Richard

" But I think your life still might be a living hell when we get done with you. You see Dick you just tried to kill a State Alchemist with the rank of Major." Mustang scratched his head, "I don't know if that carries a death penalty or life in prison."

Envy caught up to his brothers and Edward looked back to see them leading Richard out tied up. Edward smiled because he knew Envy could have killed Richard.

"Well done brother you didn't kill him." Edward put his hand on Envy's shoulder.

Envy turned into his blonde form, "I don't think that human scum would have agreed with my digestive system."

Al smiled and turned to see the General waving them towards him, "I think the General wants to see us."

Edward, Al and Envy walked to the Generals office. When they got there Mustang pulled a box out from behind his desk.

"We gathered these up in the underground city." He pulled the top off the box "We figured Envy could use them if his philosophers stone ever began to get used up again."

"They're philosophers stones brother." Al was surprised.

Edward was grateful, "Thank you General."

Mustang says sarcastically, "Just don't let him have them all at once."

Edward picked the box up and turned around and as they headed for the door Envy turned, "Thank you General Mustang and I'm sorry for your friend."

"Let's go home brothers I'm sure Winry going to kill us all." Edward laughed.

Mustang snapped his head up, "Oh and Richard will be going away for a long time boys."


	9. Chapter 9

Discalimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

AN:

Edward: "OMG I thought Envy was going to do Dick up the butt in the last chapter."

Envy: "I thought about it till I figured out he might rip in half pathetic human. But then again he did piss all over himself." ***laughs crazily***

Al: "I really don't think I could have watched that brothers."

Dmetri (Miki's daughter): *pulls out video camera* "I COULD'VE! I WANTED THAT ON TAPE!"

Miki: " Yeah then I would have seen it over, paused, rewound, slow motion and backwards. I really don't think my warped mind could handle that."* Thinks for a minute* *%$$#%$## &%&!

Dmetri: " HEY YOU GUY'S BROKE HER BRAIN WITH YOUR SICKNESS! NOW ON WITH IT IF SHE CAN THINK NOW!"

Beyond the Portal Chap.9

Two months later Winry was trying to get her dress snapped, "Oh this damn thing I think I've gotten to big to fit in it."

Edward walked through the door and was watching her struggle with it, "What the hell are you doing Winry?"

Winry broke out into tears, "Edward I can't get it snapped." Then she clocked him with a wrench, "Your not suppose to see the bride before the wedding."

Edward got up holding his head, "I'm sure this is an exception." He walked over and started to snap her dress, "There that should do it."

Winry's face turned red and she was trying to breathe, "We got to hurry Edward I'm about to pop out of this thing."

Everyone had arrived and Edward took his position next to Mustang and the preacher. As everyone started down the aisle they both looked at each other.

" I never thought we would both be standing here together General." Edward elbowed Mustang.

Mustang had a stern look on his face, "Me neither Fullmetal."

The wedding march started and both of them looked up and their eyes got big and their mouths hit the ground. Both of them could not believe their eyes Winry and Hawkeye looked so beautiful and they felt like the luckiest men in the world.

Both clasp hands in front of them at the same time, "DOESN'T SHE LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" they looked at each other and smiled.

After the wedding the reception took place everyone danced and had a great time. Armstrong threw his shirt off many times to give hugs and of course everyone ran.

Envy and Rose had gotten close over the past few months. Edward had explained to him how she ended up with a baby and no mate as Envy called it. That she had been taken by soldiers and ended up pregnant and that's why when Dante' had her she wouldn't speak. He had to explain to his brother about a horrible crime called rape. After Edward had finished Envy had vowed that no one would ever hurt Rose again.

"I think I know how you feel about Winry now brother. If this is love I like this feeling, human emotions are not that bad. I think I might be getting used to them I don't squirm now when she hugs me." Envy knew now why he fought so hard to become human. Even though he was a homunculus he had human feelings but they had been shoved down by hatred for four hundred years.

Edward smiled at his brother, "You have come a long way and Al and I are proud to call you brother."

Rose walked up and put her hand on Envy's shoulder, "Dance with me?"

Envy got a strange look on his face, "I don't know how."

She smiled a huge smile, "I'll teach you."

Edward looked at his brother, "Go on live it up." Then he got up to go find his bride.

He saw her standing by a tree and walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, "Hello my lovely wife."

She smiled and turned to him, "I never thought I would hear you say that. In all the dreams I had Edward I never thought this day would come."

"See Winry dreams do come true." Then he kissed her.

As they walked back to the reception Edward looked at everyone there. Envy trying to dance with Rose. Al dancing with Maria Ross and Denny getting jealous of a fourteen-year-old. General Mustang and Hawkeye dancing and happier than he's ever seen them. Major Armstrong chasing everyone around for hugs with his shirt off. Then he looked at Winry who he had almost lost and realized it was all worth coming back. Going through everything in his life had led Al and him to this moment. He realized the truth had given him a second chance at life and he was going to take advantage of every part of it.

He spun Winry around and began to dance with her, "I'm going to love you every day of my life because you are and will always be my one true love."

Tears began to form in Winry's eyes, "You have always been the one I loved and you always will be."

Mustang and Hawkeye were dancing Mustang turned to her "I'm sorry it took me so long to show you how I felt Riza. But I will never hold anything back from you again."

Riza smiled at him, "I know you won't Roy or I'll shoot you where you stand. Besides I've loved you since the day I saw at my fathers. But I never thought we would be together and I'm so happy we are."

**( Now let's fast forward six months later)**

"AHHHHH" Hawkeye screamed, "ROY WHERE'S MY GUN I WANT TO SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD!"

Mustang cowering in the corner, "It's going to be alright Riza."

Hawkeye stood straight up, "SHUT THE HELL UP ROY!" She sat back down, "AHHHHHH!"

Mustang crawled out the door and looked at Edward, "I think I'll be more help out here."

Edward looked at Winry and got a sick feeling in his stomach as he watched Mustang cowering in the corner.

The doctor came by, "It shouldn't be long now she's almost there."

They could hear the screams from the other room, "THAT MAN WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Riza trying to bribe the nurses, "Just find me a gun any gun and I'll give you his head on a stick."

Winry smiled at Edward, "I'm going to find something to drink."

Edward hugged her, "Ok."

She walked down the hall to find a cafeteria when all of a sudden water ran down her leg. She grabbed her stomach, "Oh no."

Edward was helping Mustang out of the corner when he heard, "EDWARD!" he dropped Mustang and took off around the corner.

He saw Winry holding her stomach but what he didn't see was the water on the floor. He hit the water and slipped and slid through her legs "SHIIIIT!"

As he got up Winry looked at him, "My water broke."

Envy overheard her and took off running through the hospital his hands above his head yelling, "WE NEED A PATHETIC HUMAN CALLED A DOCTOR!"

Al grabbed him by the shirt as he ran by, "We're in a hospital you idiot!"

Edward grabbed a wheelchair and pushed Winry into it and took off down the hallway at lightning speed so fast he didn't see the nurse open the door and ran smack into it knocking him backwards onto the floor.

"What is going on out here?" She asked.

Edward stuttering, "H-H-HER W-W-WATER B-B-BROKE!"

"Oh I see" the nurse turned around.

"HEY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" Edward got up and grabbed the wheelchair just as Winry stood up and turned to him she looked evil with her eyes black and enlarged head, "GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF THE CHAIR EDWARD!"

Edward fell to pieces on the floor, "Yes ma'am."

Al ran over, "Brother are you ok?"

Envy was still running through the hallway waving his hands around. Winry seeing the stupidity of it all pulled a wrench and threw it at him sending him to the ground next to Edward.

"Now would you guy's calm" another contraction hit her, "THE HELL DOWN!" She sat back in the chair "AHHHH." She reached over and grabbed Edward by the neck. The nurse came out to push her to the delivery room as she drug Edward along the floor with her.

Eight hours later Mustang and Edward are pacing the floor. Every couple of hours a nurse or a doctor would come out the door and collapse. They counted those in the pile and it added up to ten doctors and seven nurses.

Edward turned to Mustang "What the hell is going on? Winry delivered a baby by herself. Maybe she's doing that now." A wrench came flying out the door and cracked Edward in the head.

Winry yelled from the room, "I HEARD THAT YOU DUMBASS!"

While Edward lay drooling on the floor Mustang got the nerve up to open the door a crack when four shots rang out and hit next to his head "I see she found some guns." He turned and ran but tripped over Edward lying on the floor.

Twelve hours later the nurse came out Mr. Mustang and Mr. Elric follow me please. She led them down the hall to the nursery. Mustang pointed to the nurse then himself the nurse pointed to a baby lying in a crib. Then another and another Mustang looked at Edward before he fainted, "I have triplets." Then he fell at Edward's feet.

Edward did the same he pointed to himself and the nurse pointed to a baby then another and another.

Al walked up, "Brother where's the baby?"

Edward looked at Al, "I have triplets too." he smiled swayed back and forth and fell to the floor passing out next to Mustang.

Al looked at the babies, "Oh brother there going to be a handful."

The nurse walked by Al, "They tied the record of most babies born in the hospital."

Al laughed and bent down to pick Edward up, "Brother always did like to be the best at everything."

After getting their heads bandaged Mustang and Edward went to see Riza and Winry. They were both in the same room together. Mustang walked in first, well Edward pushed him through the door.

"Riza are you sleeping?" Mustang said reluctantly as he walked over to the bed.

Riza opened her eyes and sarcastically, "No Roy I'm wide awake after just having three babies and ready to go back to work."

Mustang put his hand on his chin and began to think, "How did we get three babies?"

Riza who was wanting to smack the crap out of him at this point, "Let's see Roy the egg split three times." She looked around "Now where's that gun I had."

Mustang threw his hands in front of him, "Ok..ok I got it." then he walked over and kissed her then stood up and did his Captain Morgan stance, "I HAVE THREE CUTE, ADORABLE BABIES!"

Edward walked up to Winry and whispered, "Winry are you ok?"

"NO ED! DID I HAVE A BABY FOR EVERYTIME WE DID IT?" Winry said sarcastically.

Edward being the smartass that he is, "No if that would have been the case we would have a lot more babies." That's when he felt the cold metal hitting his head as he was reamed with a wrench.

"DON'T BE A SMARTASS EDWARD!" She lay back down in bed.

As it turned out Mustang had two boys and one girl so they named them after of course the closest person to Mustang. First was the girl May Mustang, then Hugh Mustang and Leo Mustang all with blonde hair and brown eyes like their mother.

Edward on the other hand had two girls and one boy and he named one after the girl he couldn't save. First there was Nina Elric, and then Sara Elic named after Winry's mother and the boy Jaden Elric all gold haired and blue eyed.

A week after they brought the babies home Winry awoke to complete silence. She wondered what was going on because usually the babies needed to be feed about this time. She got out of bed and went down stairs her eyes scanned the house as she spotted them and laughed to herself.

There in the living room was Edward asleep with two babies one in each arm and food in his hair. Al had the other baby asleep in his arms there were diapers all around him. Then there was Envy face down on the floor with throw up on him and miscellaneous toys placed around him and he was hugging a teddy bear.

She heard noises coming from the kitchen so she walked over and saw Pinako cooking breakfast, "Granny what are you doing here?"

"Those boys were in over their heads when I got here last night. They were running around like complete clueless idiots. Somebody had to stay and make sure they survived the night." Pinako flipped the bacon onto a plate.

Winry sat down at the table, "Thank you Granny for staying."

Pinako smiled at her, "It's ok dear."

All three guys walked to the kitchen door sniffing the air, "Is that breakfast we smell?"

Winry turned to them all and laughed they all looked like they had been through a fight and got their asses kicked.

At the Mustang house chaos broke out when Mustang volunteered his men to help with the babies. They were all running around trying to figure out what to do.

Fuery was trying to burp on which in response the baby threw up on him, "Oh yuck it spewed on me."

Breda was changing one, "Look Sir I got the diaper on."

Mustang turned to see his child's face diapered, "The diaper goes on the other end Breda."

"Oh!" he said as he pulled the diaper off the baby's face.

" Sir I don't think we are qualified to do this." Havoc voiced as he tried to stick a bottle in the baby's nose.

Mustang turned and screamed, "HAVOC THE BOTTLE GOES IN THE MOUTH!"

Falman who was trying to help Mustang cook breakfast for Riza slipped in pancake batter. Bringing everything on the counter crashing to the floor.

Riza walked out of the bedroom and seeing the chaos stood in disbelief of what the house looked like, "What the hell happened in here?"

Mustang turned around with flour on his face and an apron around his waist, "Breakfast dear?"

Havoc's mouth dropped to the ground, "B-B-BIG BOOBS!" As he began to drool a plate hit him in the face.

Hawkeye facepalmed and shook her head back and forth, "Aw no why me?" As she gave Roy a stern look as if to say _'Get these morons out of here NOW!'_

**(Six months later) **

Edward and Winry hadn't had very much time to themselves since the triplets were born. Pinako had the idea she would take them for the night. Envy was going to Rose's to see her. Al was going to a friend's house and wouldn't be home for hours.

They had planned a romantic night at home with candles, wine, dinner and a little something extra they both had in mind.

They finished dinner and were getting reacquainted on the couch. It started out with a little kiss here and a little kiss there. Then it was a full on make out session Edward got up to go get some more wine. When he walked back in Winry jumped him from the front sending the wine bottle crashing through the window.

He turned and slammed her into the wall as they were macking on each other's faces neither one noticed they were headed for the kitchen door. Edward turned and they both fell through the kitchen door landing on the ground. She jumped on him and he rolled her over and was on top of her.

He looked around, "I got an idea come here."

He helped her up and sat her on the counter, "OUCH!" as she pulled the fork from under her ass.

"Edward!" breathing heavily, "This is not working." As she ripped open his shirt and sent a button flying into her eye, "Crap! That hurt." The rest of them went in all directions.

He grabbed her hand, "Come on." and she jumped off the counter.

They made it to the living room and he sat in a chair "Come here." He pulled her into the chair with him and they began kissing again. She was straddling his lap and she leaned into him sending the chair over backwards.

They stood up and she pushed him to the wall smashing her lips into his and their teeth hit which made both of them grab their mouths, "Damn it!"

They started kissing on each other again he went to pull her shirt off over her head and it got stuck. "Edward get it off!" She said with her arms flailing back and forth above her head.

Edward who could not believe the luck they were having, "Hold still Winry." As he pulled on the shirt which ripped in half.

"That's was my favorite shirt." She looked at it in a ball on the floor.

Edward grabbed her and breathing heavily, "I'll buy you another one."

She reached down and began to undo his pants, which fell to his ankles and got stuck because he still had his boots on. He reached down to take his boots off and one flew off hitting Winry in the face.

Edward seeing what had happened got up to make sure her face was ok tripped on his pants that were still around his ankles and face planted into the coffee table breaking it in half.

He stood up and shook it off and grabbed her hand, "Upstairs there's less in the way." He threw his other boot off and flung his pants across the room with his leg they hit the lamp and sent it crashing to the floor into pieces.

They made it to the bedroom and she began to throw her boots off hitting Edward in the groin. He doubled over and in a squeeky voice, "Winry."

"Oh Edward I'm Sor-" She reached for him and both their heads cracked together sending both to the ground groveling in pain holding their heads.

Edward crawled over to Winry. "Are you ok?" he put his hand to her head.

She looked up at him and smiled and leaned in to kiss him very passionately. He pulled her up off the ground and lifted her into his arms when he began to walk his auto-mail leg locked up.

Winry screamed as both fell into the dresser where the candles where sending them to the ground. Fire broke out as both ran downstairs.

Edward hopping on one leg grabbed his red coat to cover Winry. He threw it over her and both ran out side.

As they stood out side Edward turned to Winry, "You know I've been here before only with clothes on."

She picked up a log and clocked him with it, "That would have been a wrench only all mine are burning now."

Edward stood up holding his head, "I'll fix it Winry Damn!"

Just then Al and Envy came running up, "Just what have you horny human scum done now?"

Edward turned to Al, "You know I've been thinking."

"About what burning the house down again brother?" Al couldn't believe their house was on fire.

"No about adding on brother." Edward smiled at Winry, "My wife deserves something bigger."

Envy facepalmed, "Oh yeah so you'll have a bigger target next time pipsqueak?"

Edward clapped his hands and touched the ground and made a gulley that water from the river flowed through. Al then clapped his hands together and lifted it to the top of the house.

With the water flowing and smoke pouring out of the house as the water hit it. Edward turned to Winry, "Wanna try again tomorrow night?"

Winry rethinking everything that took place that night burst out laughing and in turn Edward did too. Knowing full well what she was laughing about.

Envy turned to Al, "Great! now they're both hysterically and humanly unstable. What the hell do we do now?"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist ( Although some times I wish I did)

AN: Well now were coming to the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Maybe in the future we'll have to see what Mustang and Edward's kids are doing.

Here's what I'll leave you with to ponder on: **There is no greater sacrifice than one man laying down his life for a brother.**

Beyond the Portal Chap. 10

Edward had rebuilt Winry a beautiful two-story home with ten bedrooms and all were filled. It had been six years since the fire they started on that night and a lot had happened since then. Edward and Winry had been blessed with three more children Michael who was four now and the spitting image of his father with gold hair and gold eyes and also hot headed like Edward, and then the twins Trisha and Thomas who were two with blonde hair and gold eyes. Trisha was the caring one and Thomas was the take charge leader of the two.

Riza and Mustang had also been blessed once more with Allison Mustang now five who carried her fathers looks black hair and black eyes. She was Mustangs pride and joy an independent child and headstrong like him and an ego to match.

Edward and Mustang were standing by the river they had gotten together to celebrate their triplets birthdays who were turning six this year.

"You know General I feel as if my life has been completed now." Edward said looking at all the children playing.

Mustang smiled, "Yeah I know what you mean Fullmetal. I never thought life could be this good."

As they were talking they over heard Allison who was five and just like her father Mustang and Michael four who was just like his father Edward talking. They were discussing an ant they found on the ground.

Allison turned to Michael, "It's goin' to bite me, I need to fin' someting to kill it wiff."

Michael turned to Allison, "Why don't you twy your ego? Dat would kill anyting."

"You know I weally can't see you standin' on this side of dhe ant." Putting her hand to her forehead and squinting.

"Are you saywin' I'm small? I'll sow you small." Michael backed up and was about to clap his hands together when Edward and Mustang walked up. They both looked at their children and smiled because it was their relationship all over.

"Hey you two what are you fighting about now?" Mustang smiled at them.

"SHE TALLED ME SMALL!" Michael was jumping up and down.

"You know my teacher told me once all is one and one is all. It's like when Al and I figured out if a fox kills a rabbit and feeds it to her babies the rabbit becomes part of the foxes. So if you kill this ant and nothing benefits from it where is your equivalent exchange? It means you just killed it for no reason and everything is connected in the circle of life. Something has to be sacrificed for something else to survive." Edward kneeled in front of both of them " So you need to think about what your sacrifices are going to be and make them good ones."

Michael and Allison put their heads down, "Yes sir."

Allison tapped on Edwards leg, "Is dat how you wost your weg Uncle Edwar?"

Edward smiled, "Yes I tried to get something back that couldn't be done and I had to give something in return we all make sacrifices even if sometimes we think their for the right or-" He paused for a minute,

"Wrong reasons. Now run along you two and no more fighting."

"Fullmetal you explained it better than I ever could." Mustang watched as both children skipped off.

Edward looked at Mustang, "I don't know if they understand it know but I hope someday they will."

May Mustang the pin point aimer, leader of the pack; blunt, bossy child was in a tree when Jaden Elric the over emotional child was sneaking by. She took her aim with her slingshot and popped him in the head with a rock.

At the same time Nina Elric the protective older sibling of the three and Sara Elric the shy child grabbed their heads, "OUCH!" They both yelled.

Nina in turn clapped her hands together and touched the tree sending May flying through the air. Hugh the outgoing, rambunctious child and Leo the refined, mindful youngest of the triplets began to scream too as they were feeling the effects of their sister's flight.

Edward laughed and turned to Mustang, "I guess it will be later on when they figure out they are all connected to each other."

Mustang laughed, "All is one and one is all? I get it now."

Edward and Mustang walked back to the house just as Envy and Rose arrived, "Hey pip squeak where are those damn runts of yours?"

Edward looked at him, "Good to see you brother."

Envy and Rose had just got back from their honeymoon. Edward and Winry were taking care of Rose's son Joshua who was ten now a very happy, go lucky boy, while they were gone. Envy and Rose had a companion relationship they had connected to each other in a way most people couldn't understand. Edward thought it was good for both of them so he supported his brother. Envy had changed so much in the last six years. He had learned to control his human emotions but he still had his homunculus days. He had calmed the souls of the people used to make him by doing good things and helping people with his power.

All the kids saw him and came running, "Uncle Evy..Uncle Evy can you turn into dhe big gween monster?" All clapping and jumping around.

He gave Rose a kiss and walked to the middle of the yard, "Watch out you pissants here it comes." He turned into the green monster form and put his head to the ground. All the kids climbed up his head and started sliding down his back. A few held on to his hair as he swung his head around," Wheeeee!"

Mustang turned to Riza, "It's amazing what entertains children."

Winry walked out with the cake and looked at Envy and the kids and thought to herself _'Now that doesn't look strange does it? Children on a big green monster?' _ She shrugged her shoulders "No I guess not."

Everyone had started to show up Sig was the first he spent a lot of time with the children they were like his grandchildren. Edward was glad to have Sig around because he was like a father to Edward and Al. Since Winry and Edward's parents were dead Sig was the only grandparent they knew since Pinako past away a year ago and he was proud of it.

Major Armstrong showed up and of course threw his shirt off and started chasing kids around the yard trying to give them birthday hugs.

Maria and Denny showed up with their two-year-old Faith they had gotten married three years ago.

All the Generals men showed up with girlfriends and wives and small children of their own. Edward sat back and looked at everyone. He wished Alphonse could be here but he was in Xing studying Alkahestry he had been gone two years now and Edward missed him.

All of a sudden Edward heard, "BROTHER! I MADE IT." Edward looked up to see Al now twenty walking down the road with a black haired beauty on his arm.

Edward ran to meet him, "Hey little brother glad you made it." He looked at the girl on Al's arm.

"Brother I'd like you to meet May Chang I've been studying with her for the past year." Al was proud to show her off. " She happens to be a Xingese princess."

Edward put his hand out, "Nice to meet you May." Then he noticed her bag was moving, "What's in your bag May is it alive?"

May laughed and put her hand in the bag, "Oh that's just Shao May my friend." And she pulled out a little panda. All the kids came running ooing and awing over Shao May and she loved the attention.

Edward led Al and May back to the house and introduced May to everyone. Al laughed as he saw Envy letting the kids run all over him. He had explained to May about Envy and what had happened so that she wasn't shocked when she saw him.

Winry yelled to the kids it was time to blow out the candles and all came running. The two sets of triplets sat on opposite sides of the table. Mustang snapped and the candles lit as everyone sang happy birthday and the triplets blew out the candles.

Al walked up to Edward," Brother I'm thinking about asking May to marry me."

Edward turned to his little brother, "She seems like a great girl Al." He elbowed his brother," Does that mean you'll be a prince?"

"I guess so I never really thought of that." Al laughed.

Envy walked up, "Royalty? Does that mean we have to bow to you human?" as he bowed and swiped his hand in front of him.

Al looked up, "You? Yes I think so."

Envy stood up, "Your still a pissant."

Winry yelled, "TIME TO CUT THE CAKE!" as Edward walked up she took the knife from him.

"What are you doing?" He shot her a look.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Where having another baby." Edward's face went pale as he fell face first into the cake.

"BROTHER!" Al picked him up with help from Envy as they sat him in the chair.

"No not the cake!" Breda pouted, "I love cake." He walked over and licked Edwards face, "Aw, it was chocolate too." Everyone was starring awkwardly at Breda.

Edward was mumbling some weird stuff, "House not big enough….did he just lick my face?…Seven?…diapers…mood swings….many wrenches to head…fuzzy slippers….cravings."

Envy smacked him, "Snap out of it you damn fool."

Edward was brought back to reality and looked at Winry who was glowing in the sun, "Well I guess I'll get started on the new room tomorrow." He wiped the cake from his face and smiled, "Seven?"

She shook her head yes and smiled, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Edward shook his head yes and sarcastically, "Two more and I'll have my own baseball team."

As the months went by Winry had a hard time with this pregnancy. It was a beautiful spring day when she gave birth to Gabrielle Elric who was the twin to her brother Michael and her father with gold hair and gold eyes.

The doctor told Edward and Winry both that this should be their last child because the pregnancies were getting harder for Winry.

Winry looked at Edward, "I'm sorry Edward." She put her head down, "I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to give you more children."

Edward pulled her chin up, "Winry you gave me an arm and a leg to stand on when I lost mine. You gave me seven beautiful children." He smiled at her, "Seven is good." A tear rolled down his cheek, "I couldn't live without you. I would give up my life to bring you back."

"Edward what are you saying?" But she knew what he was saying. She sat up and in a stern voice, "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Later that day Edward sat on the porch, the warm breeze blowing through his hair he watched his children in the yard playing. Then he saw Envy and Rose playing ball with Joshua. He turned his eyes towards the river and there were Al and May walking along the side of it. Then he realized all the sacrifices that he and his brothers had made and smiled to himself and thought _' Sacrifices are what we make them. We make sacrifices in our lives for those we love. Parents sacrifice their lives for their children. Teachers sacrifice their time for their students. Those who are superiors sacrifice their jobs for the men under their command. Friends make sacrifices to help their friends. We make sacrifices everyday and if you can make it through those sacrifices then it only makes you stronger. But there is no greater sacrifice than one man laying down his life for a brother. And if I had to I would do it all again.' _

Edward took a deep breath and walked off the porch to where his kids were playing. And he began to play with them. They were all playing tag when Al and May joined in the fun. Then Envy, Rose and Joshua walked over and began to play too.

As Winry watched her family from the bedroom window she knew everything would be ok. She had seen them grow up before her eyes. She saw the changes in all of them they had all grown into good men. She laughed to herself as she watched her husband face plant it to the ground and all the kids jump on him at once. She was proud of her family and everything they had went through to get here today. She got herself dressed and walked downstairs to the porch and sat down. As Edward came up off the ground with kids flying in all directions he saw her and smiled at her.

May was out of breath as she walked up the stairs and as she sat down, "Wow I feel a little lightheaded and I could use a nap. I been really tired lately I thought it was maybe because of the different climate here."

Winry turned to her " Maybe you should have the doctor take a look at you. "Then she smiled a big smile, "Sounds like you might be pregnant."

May shocked, "You think so?"

Winry laughed, "With the Elric's you can never be to careful." then she looked at May, "We'll take you by the doctor tomorrow."

May not knowing what to say, "Ok."

Edward walked up and kissed Winry on the cheek, "What are you guys talking about?"

Winry being Winry, "May might be pregnant so I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow."

Edward knowing Winry was still weak, "Don't you think Al should do that?"

"I guess you're right." She smiled.

The next day Al and May came back from the doctor as they walked in the house Edward knew that look his brother had on his face all to well.

"Congratulations guys." Edward walked over to them.

Al smiled, "Thanks brother, It looks like we're going to have another wedding. May is two months pregnant and we want to stay here till the baby's born."

Edward sighed with relief because he didn't want them riding around the countryside, "Well then we'll just add another room to our list. This house will be full and happy just like it's always been."

As the years went on the Elric house was full and happy. Kids grew up and went their own ways and Edward and Winry lived a beautiful life together. As they grew older Envy stayed the same not aging but he knew his family was all he wanted. So he quit eating philosophers stones he didn't want to be in a world without Rose or his brothers. He passed away a few months after Rose happy for the life Edward and Al had shown him. Al and May had four children together and their children now were running her clan.

Roy and Riza Mustang were bonded to the Elric family when their daughter Allison married Michael Elric. They had four children together each was a set of twins.

Edward and Winry's children had given them nineteen grandchildren between all of them. They cherished them all as miracles of life as Edward called them.

During their lives the Elric brothers had a bond that was unbreakable. Now the many generations from them are a force to be reckoned with.

As Edward sat next to Winry's bed that night he knew they were almost at the end of they're journey together. Even though he loved her more than life itself he knew this was one sacrifice he would have to give to God.

So remember what Edward was saying "All is one and one is all and sacrifices are made everyday." We are all connected and part of everything. So the next time you see the shy kid and want to make fun of them, or you see the kid that acts strange by your standards. Maybe you're the bully that picks on other kids, maybe you're the kid that has an idea and wants to act on it because someone hurt you. Every action has a sacrifice behind it even though you don't physically see it that doesn't mean it's not there. We are all one part of each other and each of us makes up the one. It's the flow of life and you may not see the ramifications of your actions right now but the flow of them might come back on you later.

So next time make that small sacrifice of the muscles in your face and instead smile and say hi. The equivalent exchange of a friendship is worth the sacrifice.


End file.
